Secret Prince
by Toushirou7lover
Summary: What happens when you find your roommate cheating on his girlfriend? What happens when you've been in love with said girl for years? Kyoya is about to find out just that. Bad Summary sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_Italics are thoughts_

Underline is name in characters phone

 **Bold is the text message**

Chapter 1

Kyoya Ootori doesn't know who or what took over his body the day he agreed to move into an apartment with his long time best friend Tamaki Suoh, but he is glad he did. The last two years of his life have been a roller coaster. As to be expected Tamaki got on his nerves about 95% of the time when they first moved in, but now Tamaki has grown out of his childish ways somewhat and rarely gets on his nerves. They have grown closer and nothing could come between their friendship. At least that's what Kyoya thought.

K.O - POV

As Kyoya walked out of his last class he looked at his watch to double check how much time he had before the library closed. 30 minutes was loads of time for him to find the book he was looking for and check it out. While he walked, he pulled out his phone to check any unread emails, there was just one. His sister. His face scrunched up in annoyance. She once again asking who he was bringing to a family event in 2 weeks; by this time, he had made it to the library and was opening the door with one hand and typing a reply to his sister with the other.

"umph"

Kyoya stumbles back as he drops his phone and a ton of books fall on top of it.

"oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" a very familiar feminine voice says.

Kyoya looks at who bumped into him and a grin spreads across his face as he sees the girl quickly try to pick up her textbooks.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi, if you broke it I'll just add it to your debt" he proceeds to grab the phone from her hands as she begins to stand. He looks it over _good, its not broken._

"oh, Kyoya its you" she pushes her bangs back from her face as a bright smile lights up her face. "Sorry about that, I may have taken out too many books. Also, I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about debts anymore?" she raised her eyebrow while looking him dead in the eye.

Kyoya sneaks a peak at all the books she has in her hands.

"You do have quite a lot, don't you? Big project coming up?" he ignores her remark about the debt since he knows full well she doesn't care if he jokes about it.

Haruhi looks at the 6 books in her hands, and a frown crosses her face for a split second before a smile returns.

"Yeah, Professor Drake decided to add a last-minute paper before summer break. Which means I may have to cancel on Tamaki tonight."

"I'm sure the goof will understand," he looks at his watch, 10 minutes till the library closes. "Sorry Haruhi, I've got to checkout a book before closing, I'll see you later." He pats her head and walks into the library to find his books.

H.F - POV

Haruhi stands at the door with a look of confusion on her face from his quick depart, but shrugs her shoulders and walks away. She knew he was annoyed with something because of his actions and facial expressions, so she'll let it slide for now. She will just have to ask him about it later. She quickly runs to her car and pulls out her cell phone, she's got to tell Tamaki she can't make it tonight. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Princess, you ready for tonight?"

She can hear the smile in his voice and instantly frowns because she knows they are about to have another argument.

"About that, I wont be able to make it tonight. Professor Drake has given another paper that's due in a couple of days and I need to work on it"

"Seriously? This is the 20th time you've cancelled in the last 6 months Haruhi!"

She has to pull the phone away from her ear, he's yelling by the end of his sentence.

"Tamaki. You know I only cancel when I have to. He's made this paper worth a lot of marks, I can't just push it to the last minute and pass in a pore quality paper. That's not me. Now I'm sorry I can't make it tonight; can we reschedule for Saturday?" She watches people walk by thankful she waited to call him till she got in her car. She didn't want to entire university to know about her relationship issues.

"Fine, we'll talk about it later. Bye"

She sighs as she shuts her phone. She knows if she had called his landline he would have slammed the phone to hang up. She starts the car and types her roommate a message

Haruhi

 **Hey Ria, I'll be home tonight. Pizza?**

As she starts to pull out of her parking spot her phone buzzes.

Kamaria

 **YES! I'll order some right now! Cya soon!**

She shakes her head; her roommate was so easy to please. She pulled out of her parking spot and turns the radio up as she drives home.


	2. Chapter 2

To those who reviewed my first chapter. Thank You very much! I appreciate the feedback. To everyone who read my first chapter a big thank you goes out to all of you too! I'm surprised anyone even read it to begin with!

Enjoy Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Kyoya was sitting at his desk studying for an upcoming exam when he heard a crashing noise from the kitchen. He checks his watch and see's its 1am, he sighs as he pushes his glasses up and moves to the kitchen.

K.O - POV

 _That buffoon better not have broken another chair_

As I move into the kitchen I notices broken glass all over the floor along with a tuff of blond hair peaking out from behind the island. I carefully move around the island and glass to make my way to the man lying on the floor. _I got to get him out of this glass before he does some serious damage to himself_. As I move closer to grab his arm to pick him up I notice his right arm is covered in blood. _Shit. He must have fell onto the broken glass._

"Tamaki? Buddy, you need to get up. You're bleeding all over the place."

Tamaki opens his eyes and smiles at me. _Dear god he is wasted._

"MOMMY!"

Before he can even get the chance to wrap his arms around me I grab the back of his shirt and move him out of the glass to plop him in a stool. After finding the broom in a closet I start to clean up his mess.

"Ah, nice and cold"

I look over my shoulder, Tamaki was lying face down on the island. _How the hell did he manage to get on the island without making a noise!?_ After the mess was clean I walked back over to the drunk idiot.

"Hey, wake up. You can't sleep here" I shake his shoulder to try and wake him up.

"humph" Tamaki rolled over and fell off the island. "OW!" He rubs his head as he looks up at me. "Kyoya, why am I on the floor?" He tilts his head to the side like a sad puppy.

"You fell asleep on the island after breaking a glass" I give him a glare. "And why are you so drunk this time?"

"Um... well… Haruhi cancelled again… So I went out to drinks with some friends" his cheeks turn pink as he answers my question.

"uh huh. Great reason to come home so drunk." I shake my head as I help him up off the floor. "let's get you to bed."

Walking to his room felt like an eternity, even though it only took 30 seconds.

"Thanks Kyoya!"

He once again tried to give me a hug, but I held him at arms length.

"No Problem. Get to bed." I walked back to my room and stared at my textbooks for 20 minutes before I decided to give up and just go to bed.

MEANWHILE

H.F - POV

I finish typing my sentence and look at the time. _Oh! Jesus, it's already 2am!_ I close my laptop and make my way out into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're still up?"

I look to the living room and Ria was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Yeah, just had to get all my thoughts down before I went to bed. Didn't want to forget anything" I grab a soda from the fridge and join her on the couch as she paused her movie.

"Sure sounds like you" she smiled, "knowing you, you're practically done by this point."

"Eh, I'm pretty close to being done. So I should be fine to have a breather tomorrow. Was thinking of going to cook the boys breakfast since I had to cancel on Tamaki again tonight."

"Sounds fun, maybe I'll join you and tell Takashi to pick me up there instead."

"Sure, I would love the company. I doubt they will be up any time before 10, so we can leave here around then? We can just take my car since Mori will be picking you up."

"Sounds perfect, want to finish this movie with me? Or you going to go to bed now?" She looked at the TV then back to me.

"Depends, what are you watching?" I take a quick peak at the screen and know full well what movie she is watching.

"Just the best movie ever! Labyrinth with David Bowie. It's a Jim Henson film!"

I laugh at how giddy she always gets when talking about the film.

"I know," I giggle. "I'll finish the movie with you"

She smiles and grabs the remote to press play. As the movie plays I let my thoughts wander to the first time I met Ria.

**FLASHBACK**

Sitting at a table alone studying I look up to a loud crash. A waitress had tripped and dropped two cups of chocolate milk on some woman's yellow dress. I sit and watch as the woman starts to yell at the young waitress who couldn't be any older than me. After listening to the woman complain and the waitress apologize for the 10th time I had had enough. As I started to rise from my chair I noticed two little boys in the booth behind the woman's booth looking very uncomfortable and guilty. I look to the floor and notice a soccer ball on the floor. _That must have been what she tripped on._ I move closer to the angry woman and waitress.

"Excuse me", I tap the waitress on the shoulder and she turns to me with a look of fear on her face. "Are you okay?" A look of confusion crosses her face.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. May I help you?"

I shake my head and pick up the soccer ball, I move around the waitress and give the boys back their ball. They both look at me with sheer terror on their faces.

"We are sorry!" they both yell and the entire café stop to look at them. I shake my head and point to the waitress and woman.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to" both boys get up and walk to the other booth with their heads hanging low. They walk up to the woman in the yellow dress and bow low.

"We are very sorry Miss. Our ball fell out of my bag and that's what the waitress tripped on."

"We are really sorry."

I watch as the woman's face changes from anger to sadness as she looks down at her dress and back to the boys.

"Thank you for the apology," she looks to the waitress. "I'm sorry for my rude behaviour. I just have an important meeting soon and I don't have time to change."

I look to the boys and motion for them to go back to their seats. They nod and leave. I move closer to the woman and pull out a business card and write something on the back before handing it to her.

"This shop is owned by friends of mine, just go in and tell them Haruhi Fujioka sent you and they will help you out"

She looks at the card and her eyes bulge.

"Thank you, but I cannot afford such expensive clothing." A sad smile crosses her face.

"Don't worry, just give them the card I gave you and everything should be taken care of."

She looks on the back of the card and her eye lit up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go. You don't want to be late for your meeting, do you?" I reach out to help her out of her seat. She takes my hand and pulls me into a hug making sure that she doesn't get any chocolate milk on me.

"Thank you!"

I watch as she runs out of the café after paying her bill, I turn around to talk to the waitress only to notice she wasn't there anymore. _Huh, I wonder where she went. Might as well just go back to studying._ I make my way back to my table and sip on my now cold coffee while I go over some class notes. 5 minutes later a new cup of coffee is set in front of me. I look up to see the waitress from before smiling at me.

"Thank you for earlier" She smiles and points to the coffee, "this is on the house."

"No problem, I was just thinking that if it was me in that situation I would want someone to save me." I look at her name tag _Kamaria? Huh.. I wonder how you say that._

"Wondering how to say me name?" she smiled.

"How'd you guess?"

"Could just tell by your face. Names Kamaria. Kah-mah-ree-ahh. Not Kah-maria. Friends call me Ria" she puts her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Haruhi." I shake her hand and flash her a smile "Assuming a lot of people say your name wrong?"

A look of annoyance crosses her face.

"All the time," she peeks at my textbooks. "Law school huh? Well you definitely have the skills for it if you could make those boys confess to tripping me with their ball just by walking over to them." She laughs and sits across from me.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, I just wanted to help."

"Well you saved me, so thanks a bunch." She looks at her watch. "Hey, I'm off in 5. Would you want to come to dinner with me? I think we could be great friends!" A smile crosses her face.

 _Couldn't hurt, could it? She seems like a nice girl and I do need some more girl friends._

"Sure, that sounds awesome."

She nods and gets up to get ready to end her shift when I really take a look at her. Waist length brown hair that almost looks black with big brown eyes. Combined with an hourglass figure and long legs. _She must be very popular with guys she's a beautiful girl._ I shake my head. _Common Haruhi, you can't be checking out other girls. You've got a boyfriend._ I giggle at the thought of me dating a girl, _wouldn't that shock the guys._ I was startled out of my thoughts by Ria coming back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me put away my books." I grab my bag and we make our way out of the café to go to the nearest restaurant.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Hey, Haruhi!"

I jump out of my thoughts to Ria calling my name.

"Oh, sorry. Did I space out?"

"As usual yes" she giggles. "The movie is over now, so I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" she gets up to go to her room.

"Yeah, goodnight!" I get turn off the lights as I make my way to my room. _I'm very glad I got up to help Ria that day. I got an amazing friend out of it._ I get hop into bed and pull the covers over my head. _I hope Tamaki isn't too mad at me. If he is I'll just have to make it up to him tomorrow morning._ I fall asleep thinking about what I'm going to cook for breakfast

Hey guys, Sorry about the delay! Been having a rough couple of weeks so it took me longer to get into the writing mood. I'm also coming into exams and starting a new job so life's getting hectic. My goal is to post a chapter every Saturday/Sunday. Once again I apologize for the wait and thank you for your patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, really sorry for the lateness of the chapter. A really close friend of mine passed away and I really was not in any mood to write anything or do anything really for a while. Then with the new job and my ex going crazy on me, well that didn't help. I think I'm finally in a good enough place to try and continue with this story. Once again, sorry for the huge delay and I'm hoping I can get back on track!

Chapter 3

K.O - POV

I wake up to a loud bang from the kitchen. _Ugh. What is Tamaki doing at this hour?_ I peek at the clock to make sure of the time, 9:00am. Way to early to be up on a Saturday morning. I roll over and pull a pillow over my head as there is a knock on the door. _Tamaki never knocks, Haruhi?_

"Yes?"

I peek from under my pillow as the door opens revealing Haruhi.

"Morning, sorry for waking you up" she walks to the side of my bed and I sit up straight and run my hands through my hair. An odd look crosses her face I've never seen before, but before I could ask she started to speak.

"I brought you coffee to make up for the loud wakeup call," she passes the coffee over. "Ria scared me and made me drop a pan"

"Ah, Ria is also here." My face scrunches with annoyance.

"Hey, be nice. She's never done anything to you."

 _No, she only knows that I love you and makes fun of me every chance she gets._

"Sure, anyway. What are you doing here so early this morning?" I change the subject as fast as possible.

"Oh, um. I wanted to make up cancelling on Tamaki last night, so I came to make breakfast." She smiled.

"Ah, okay. You should get back to that. I've got some errands to run, so I may as well get up now." I slowly get up and walk over to the closet while sipping on the coffee she made me. _Huh, not instant coffee. She must really feel bad about waking me up._

"Okay! I'll make you a portion too!"

I peek out of the closet and nod to her as she leaves my room. _Now. What to wear?_

*In kitchen*

H.F. - POV

I walk into the kitchen to see Ria on the phone while she tries to solve a crossword puzzle.

"…No, she just wanted to make him breakfast" Ria waves at me. "You can just pick me up here whenever you're done… or you can join us if you're done now. It's all up to you. Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you!" She hangs up and makes her way to the Island. "So, what are we making the pain in the ass this morning?"

"Be nice. Was just thinking of making a simple breakfast. Bacon, eggs. You know. Simple." I start grabbing all the supplies needed for breakfast and Ria moves to turn on the radio. We slowly start to cook everything when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it! It's probably Takashi!"

I watch as she runs out of the kitchen, and I start to sing along with the radio as I finish off cooking eggs.

"…I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have!" I plate the food and spin around while singing. Only to come face to face with Kyoya standing at the door. "Ah!" I jump and almost drop the plates. "Kyoya! Don't scare me like that!" I give him a glare but keep the smile on my face so he knows I'm not actually angry.

"I did announce myself, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"He is correct"

Kyoya turns to see Ria standing behind him, and he grimace's.

"Hello Kyoya, so nice to see you this lovely morning" she pushes passed him while dragging Mori behind her. "Haruhi, I'm assuming everything is ready?"

"Yes, I was just about to bring a plate up to Tamaki and Kyoya, but since he is down here he can eat with you two and I'll bring Tamaki his." I place all the plates on the table and make my way to the door. "Play nice kids!"

"Never!" Ria yells as she moves to the table.

I make my way to Tamaki's room and knock, I open the door after I hear a groan coming from the other side of the door.

K.O. - POV

"So, how's lover boy?" Ria asks while stuffing her face with eggs.

I roll my eyes as I spread butter on my toast.

"Probably hungover after the night he had last night." I watch her carefully as she stops eating to stare at me.

"Again?" Her eyes turn into slits as her anger peaks.

"Yes, again. He came home pretty late too." I quickly glance over at Mori to see if he noticed the change in his girlfriend. He obviously did since he places an hand on her arm. _So I see she still does not favor Tamaki since the last fight he and Haruhi had._

"Ugh, that boy makes me so angry. I still don't know what she see's in him."

"Kamaria." Mori lightly squeezes her arm.

"Fine. I'll stop. Anyway, Kyoya! How's the pinning going?"

Mori rolls his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I finish off eating my eggs.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You stood at that doorway watching her sing and dance for a while there buddy!" she points her fork at me.

"I was just thinking about my day plans."

"Sure... Well I'm done! Takashi?" She looks over to see Mori done of his meal. "Ready to head out?"

He nods and starts to clean up the mess from breakfast. I get up and also help with the cleaning.

"You should tell her."

"No. She seems to be happy with him. I'm not going to lose this friendship over this." I peak over my shoulder to make sure Ria cannot hear us.

"mmhmm." Mori puts the last plate in the dishwasher.

"One day I will. Just not any time soon."

"What you two hunks talking about?" Ria asks from right behind us.

I stop what I'm doing and turn around to answer her.

"I was asking Kyoya advice on something." Mori quickly interjects before I can say anything.

"What type of… Never mind. You ready to leave?" She grabs Mori's arm and drags him to the door, "It was nice talking Kyoya, we'll see you later!"

 _I have no idea what he see's in her. She has such a short attention span._ I wait until I hear them shut the door before turning off the radio and making my way back to my room to finish up some errands and study some more.


	4. Chapter 4

Goodness, I never expected to have so many people read this story. Very grateful to everyone who has been taking the time to read, especially those who review. It's very helpful knowing what others think about the story, you are all supportive and it's wonderful. This isn't a very big chapter, trying to get back into the writing mood. Thank you for being patient with me. Please enjoy this chapter

Chapter 4

K.O - POV

As I make my way to my room I hear a large crash coming from the opposite end of the hallway. _What the hell are they doing?_ I change directions and make my way over to Tamaki's room.

"What the hell are.. umf" I start to question but get run into by Haruhi. I grab her arms to steady her before she falls over and I realize she is shaking. "What's wrong?" She looks up at me with tears running down her face. I instantly go into panic mode. _What the hell did he do?_ She looks away and wipes the tears away.

"Go look yourself" she says voice full of venom. She pushes past me and walks away, as I turn and walk the rest of the way I hear the front door slam.

 _He must have done something extremely stupid._ As I get closer to his door I hear shuffling, and two muffled voices talking. _Two?_ I make it to the door and push it open. There in the room was Tamaki struggling to get dressed while a woman sits on his bed. Naked. I stand there dumbfounded as they talk.

"You need to leave."

"Why? You said you didn't feel any love from her anyway. Obviously, she doesn't if she threw that plate at you" She runs her slender hand through her pitch-black hair.

I glance behind Tamaki to notice bacon and eggs stuck to the wall with its remains along with the broken plate on the floor in front of the wall.

"She's just mad. She'll get over it, and we'll make up and everything will be okay. This wont be happening again." He looks up at her with a pointed look.

"That's what you said last time" she finally notices me at the door. "Oh. You must be Kyoya." She finally decides to start to get dressed. At hearing my name Tamaki finally looks to the door.

"Kyoya, it's not what it looks like." He puts up his hands as he walks towards me, like I'm a lion about to pounce. "nothing happened." Another step closer.

"Seriously!? Do you think I'm stupid!?" I take a step into his room. Face full of rage.

"No! But really! It's not!" He stepped back, head whipping back and forth looking for someplace to hide.

"I need you to take your things and get out" I take another step forward.

"What? No. This is also my house. You can't kick me out just because I decided to sleep with someone else." Now Tamaki's voice was full of anger. "My relationships have nothing to do with you. No matter how much you want them to." He looked at me with a face of disgust.

I snapped. Within seconds my fist was connecting to his face with a crack. "Get. The. Fuck. Out." I look up at the girl who was now hiding behind the closet door. "You also need to leave. Grab your stuff and get out." I growled out at her.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way." Tamaki slowly makes his way up off the floor. His face covered in blood. I must have broken his nose. "She didn't do anything wrong."

I look between them. "Really? She new you were in relationship. Hell, YOU know you're in a relationship!" I raise my arms in anger. "Just grab your stuff and get out. If you're not gone by the time I'm back, you'll wish you had left." I turn and walk out of his room. I head to my room and grab my car keys, wallet and phone. As I leave my room Tamaki is standing in the hallway.

"Kyoya, please. Don't let this ruin our friendship." He tries his puppy eyes.

"There is nothing here to ruin. Get out." I push past him and pull my phone out of my pocket. I send a text to our secret police telling them Tamaki was to be removed from the premises within the hour.

"Kyoya! I'm sorry!" He yells at me.

I whip around and make my way back to him. I grab him by his collar and smash him into the wall. "It's not me you need to be apologizing to. But you don't even have the right to do that anymore." I snarl into his face. I give him one last shove before leaving. As I get into the car I click on speed dial 6.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, I was wondering if you had been talking to Haruhi today?"

"Oh! Kyoya! I told you to just call me Ranka! And no, I haven't, why?" I heard the worry in his voice.

"Nothing important, just have a book for her and she wasn't picking up so thought she could possibly with you."

"Nope! But if I talk to my darling angel I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"Thank you, Have a nice day."

"You too Kyoya."

I turn the car on and make my way to Haruhi and Kamaria's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

So, as I plan to publish this it's 2:50am. I've been writing on and off all day. I'm super tired, but super happy I was able to finally push out another chapter. I originally planned on writing a good chunk then finishing tomorrow and publishing next weekend. Yet I'm so happy to have finished it I'm uploading it now :P I feel like everyone is slowly becoming more and more OOC, but it's the way they have been taking me. Well, thanks again for taking the time to read my Fanfic I'm certainly having a fun time getting back into the writing mood. I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be up, with working 12+ hours 5 days a week my brain is pretty dead by the weekend. Anyway. Thanks again and see you next chapter!

Chapter 5

H.F - POV

I threw another picture frame at the wall and let out a scream.

"Woah, hun. You okay?"

I whip around and see Kamaria standing at my door. At the sight of my best friend, I finally let the sadness seep in and within seconds of seeing her I'm running into her arms. She doesn't even hesitate, she just hugs me.

"Hun, what's wrong?" she pulls on my chin so I would look at her.

"I… I…" I took a deep breath. "I found Tamaki… with another woman" I let the tears fall down my face.

**FLASHBACK**

I opened Tamaki's door slowly, thinking he was still asleep. As I peak into the room I'm filled with confusion.

"Yes baby… oh god, don't stop." Tamaki's eyes were shut and his hands under the blankets. The figure under the blankets sat up. Long pitch-black hair cascading down her back.

"Sorry sailor, I've got other plans."

I stood frozen as she impaled herself. My brain had completely shut down, I couldn't process anything that was happening.

"God, you're perfect." Tamaki pulled her down for a kiss. A loud crash finally kick-started my brain. I was surprised to see eggs and bacon on the wall and the plate I had just been holding broken on the floor beside Tamaki's bed. I slowly looked back at the bed to see the woman trying to cover herself. Then I made eye contact with Tamaki. His face full of fear.

"Babe, it's not what you think." He grabs a sheet and tries getting out of bed. He trips on the sheet falling. "I swear, it meant nothing, she means nothing."

"That's not what you said last night." The girl chirped from the bed. Tamaki's head whipped around to her giving her a glare.

"I… I…" I slowly back out of the room. Then I run.

***END FLASHBACK***

"That fucker," She held me tighter "what can I do for you?"

"I could use a drink. A hard one." She looked into my eyes searching for something. She must have found what she was looking for because she just nodded.

"Go sit in the living room. I'll be there in a minute." She turns and makes her way to the kitchen.

"Ice cream too please?" I see her nod and I glance back at my room. Broken picture frames everywhere. Broken just like my heart. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I finally turn away from my room. I plop myself down on the couch waiting for her to join me.

"Would you like to talk about it, or do you want to talk about other things?"

"Other stuff please."

"Okay." She holds up two bottles, "now would you like Vodka, or my personal favourite tequila?" I reach for the tequila. "What would you like to…" before she could finish I had the cap off and was chugging the bottle. "woah there tiger!" she grabs the bottle from me. A quarter of the bottle already gone. I cough. "Hun… I know you're hurt, but I can't let you chug an entire bottle of tequila… You've never even drank a cooler."

"Sorry… I just need to erase him from my memory." I look at her face. I see no pity, just anger and sadness.

"Okay hun, but we will do it another way. Okay? I'm sure Ranka will kill me if he finds out I let you get drunk. Especially over that bastard" I let out a giggle.

"He sure would." I run my hands through my hair. "To bad I'm already feeling it." I grab the bottle from her and take another sip, then hand it to her. She looks at me then the bottle.

"Oh hell… Bottoms up." She takes a good long swig. As she sets the bottle down the doorbell rings. "Oh, hell no. That better not be who I think it is. Stay here." She gets up and as she makes her way to the door I see her grab the bat out of the closet. I give her a look of disappointment. "What? I promise not to hurt him… too much." She continues to the door. I hear the click of the deadbolt and I hold my breath.

"How is she?"

"Fine. No thanks to your idiot of a roommate." I got off the couch and made my way to the door when I realized it was Kyoya at the door.

"Hey" I peek my head around the corner "you can come in if you want." I looked him over. He looked more like a wreck than I did. Hair dishevelled, shirt unbuttoned and wrinkly, and his face crinkled in worry.

"Thanks." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He looked me over. "So…"

"Don't worry about it, join the drinking party." I turned and walked back to the living room. Ria followed grabbing ice cream on her way in. Kyoya waited at the door for a minute before making his way to the living room. He sat on the love seat across from me. I handed him the bottle of vodka. "We have dibs on the tequila."

"That's fine." He smiled and took a swig. "So when did you start drinking?" he looked at me quizzically.

"since, 10 minutes ago," I take a drink of the tequila then grabbed the ice cream from Ria. "yum, cookie dough."

"What else would it be?" Ria giggled taking a swig herself.

"Very true." I take a spoonful of the ice cream.

"Haruhi." I look up to Kyoya, who looks like he's about to cry. "I'm extremely sorry, I should have.."

"No. You did nothing. You couldn't have done anything. This is all on him. It doesn't matter if you're his roommate or best friend. You cannot make his decisions for him." I stare directly into his eyes until he nods.

"Okay."

"Now that that's settled, we can continue with this pity party. What movie are we watching?" I stand up and move to the movie shelf. "Remember Me? Eight Below? A Walk to Remember?"

"Haruhi… are you sure you want to watch a movie, and not talk about it?" She tilts her head and squints her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's nothing to talk about. I found him cheating, I'm done with him. The end. Now, what level of crying do we want?" I snuck a peak at Kyoya.

"Between cute and ugly" was his reply. "what about The Titanic?"

"Mmmm. No. How about Me Before You? I saw the trailer last week and I really want to see it."

"Oh my god! Yes! I read the book! It was amazing!" She looks over at Kyoya. "You have no choice, it's what we are watching."

He let out a small laugh. "Okay." He moved and got himself more comfortable.

Half way through the movie I take a look over at Ria and notice she is sleeping. I check my phone and see I have 35 unread messages and 15 missed calls. All from him. I delete all the messages and the 3 voicemails without even listening to them. I know what they will say. After finishing my tasks, I look over at Kyoya who is watching the TV intently.

"Assuming you were deleting all the messages he left?" he turns from the TV to grab the remote and pause the movie.

"Yes. I'm guessing he's also messaged you?" I question.

"No. I've kicked him out of the house. He knows not to contact me anymore." He pushes his glasses up.

"You kicked him out?" I had a puzzled look on my face.

"Yes. I do not want to live with someone who I cannot trust." He looks behind me. Then raises himself off the loveseat and makes his way to a picture frame on the counter. He flips it over and moves around the couch to try and sit back down.

"Sit with me." I grab his arm as he tries to get by. He looks at my hand holding his shirt and slowly nods his head.

"Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?" He looks slightly in pain. Like he really doesn't want to have this conversation, but he also wanted to be supportive.

"Yeah, there really isn't anything to say. He cheated. He broke my heart. The end. Time to move on." I grabbed the tequila and drank the last swig.

"Okay." He looks at my face trying to find something. When he does he nods, and turns back to the movie. "So… Is the movie as good as you thought it would be?"

"It's better, what about you? Do you like it?"

"It's okay. I don't understand why the guy from Harry Potter doesn't try to hold on to her harder though..."

Over the next couple of hours we talk about many things. Tamaki never came up again. I don't remember falling asleep. I just remember the feeling of being carried, then being placed on my bed. As the figure moved away I grabbed them in my sleep filled haze.

"Stay."


	6. Chapter 6

Goodness… This is the fastest I've updated xD I once again wanted to write the next chapter now then upload it next weekend, but I'm way to impatient! I want to upload it now xD So it's what I'm going to do! Thanks for all the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6

H.F - POV

I wake to the feeling of arms tightening around my waist. At first I let myself bask in the comfort of another person, until my brain finally catches up with me. _Who is in my bed right now!? It can't be Tamaki. There's no way in hell Ria or Kyoya would have let him into the house. Not after what he did._ I slowly twist my body around to try and get a good look at whoever was in my bed. Trying not to wake them in case it was Ria. When I finally turn, I notice short black hair. _Kyoya?_ I flip completely on my stomach and he releases me. I lie there and stare at him. _Why is he still here? I remember someone carrying me to my bed… it obviously was him… Ria would have just left me on the couch. But why is he sleeping in my bed?_ I watch as his eyes flutter open.

"Mmmm" He rolls closer to me and shoves his head in the pillow, while wrapping an arm around me. Two seconds later he was jumping out of bed. "Oh my gosh! Ouch!" he winced.

I look down and notice all the broken glass on the floor. _Right. The picture frames._ "Get back on the bed. There is glass everywhere. You must have stepped on some." I signal for him to join me. He looks around not sure if he should indulge me or not. Eventually he sits down.

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. You asked me to stay until you fell asleep last night. I must have just passed out." He grabs his glasses on the nightstand. Cleaning them then putting them on.

"It's fine. Thank you for making sure I was okay last night. Also, for talking to me all hours of the night." I flash him a sad smile.

"It wasn't a big deal. I had to make sure you were okay." He ran his hands through his hair.

 _Huh… that sure isn't like him._ "Well thank you anyway. I very much appreciate it. I am okay thought. Not that I knew, but I had a small voice in the back of my head telling me something was wrong for a while. This just proves that I should listen to that small voice more often." I look down at his foot and notice blood. "Hey, give me your foot. It's bleeding." I grab his foot as he raises it onto the bed. A small piece of glass was embedded into his heel. "Let me get the tweezers and a broom. I'll be right back." I stand and jump off my bed, avoiding all the glass.

"Hey!" He yells while I'm mid air. "Be careful! You may fall and cut yourself." He gives me an irritated look. As if I should know better.

"I'll be fine. I've come a long way since that first day at the host club. I'm not so clumsy anymore." I grin and walk out of the room. Ignoring his reply. I make my way to the bathroom and grab the tweezers, then I move to the closet in the hallway and grab the broom. As I walk back into the room I notice Kyoya has moved to laying down on my bed. Foot propped up on his other knee with him holding a tissue to it to stop the bleeding. "Catch." I throw the tweezers.

"Thanks." He grunts and attempts to take out the piece of glass.

"No problem. Stay on the bed while I clean this up, don't want you to get hurt now do we?" I giggle at the glare thrown my way. I slowly but steadily I start to clean up all the glass and broken frames. I ignore the pictures ripped to shreds and put everything in the garbage in the kitchen. When I come back Kyoya has finished getting the glass out of his foot.

"Thanks for these," he holds up the tweezers "would have been hard to get it out without a pair."

"Yeah, you would have been sitting there all night trying to get it out with those short nails." I stifle a yawn. "What time is it?" I look at the window and notice the sun was only starting to rise.

"6:00… you can go back to sleep, I can move to the couch or just go home. I have lots of projects to be done for tomorrow. That obviously did not get done yesterday." He runs a hand through his hair. Sighing at the feel of it.

"No, it's fine. Don't think I could sleep at this point anyway. We fell asleep pretty early yesterday. So I shouldn't be tired." I grabbed my phone off the side table and check to see if I had any messages. 2 missed calls and 1 text. The missed call was from my father telling me that Tamaki had shown up at his house in a panic looking for me, but he told him to bug off. _Well… at least now dad has a real reason to hate him, and not just this made-up hatred._ The second call was from Tamaki. I deleted it without listening. The test was from Tamaki.

The Idiot 

**Babe. I'm real sorry. Please PLEASE call me back. I just want to tell you I love you! DADDY LOVES YOU! I don't want to loose you. Please! Just call me.**

 **Love lots. Tamaki 3**

 _Seriously? Wow. What an idiot. How doesn't he realize its over._ I delete the message without a second thought.

"I should probably head out now." I glance up and notice Kyoya getting up.

"Oh. Okay." I start to get up, but my legs get tangled in the blankets and I fall forward. Right into Kyoya's arms. We fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs and blankets. "Umpf… Sorry" I apologize while trying to untangle myself from him.

"What happened to you not being clumsy?" he smiles down at me.

"Oh shut up." I smack his arm lightly. "The blanket was out to get me." I look up and him and we both laugh. He releases me from his hold and helps me out of the blanket.

"Well now that we have defeated the evil king blanket, I'll be on my way." He makes his way to the door, and turns around at the entrance. "Do you need a drive anywhere?"

"Um… Yes actually. Do you think you could drop me off at my fathers?" I ask.

"Sure, no problem. Change and I'll meet you at the car."

"Kay, just give me a minute." I move to my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a sweater. Was not in the mood to dress up today. "Here we go." I walk out of my room and head to the kitchen. I write Ria a note saying I would be at my fathers and I stick it to the fridge. After checking the cupboards for a granola bar I run to the door and make my way to Kyoya's car.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	7. Chapter 7

As always, Thanks so much for the reviews :D I love getting your feedback, it puts a smile on my face every time! Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7

K.O - POV

The drive to Ranka's was slow, traffic was barely moving. Haruhi was fidgeting nonstop, she looked extremely nervous. "You good?" I looked over my shoulder to change lanes.

"Yeah, just not sure how I'm gonna tell dad. I guess it's more I'm not sure how I'm going to keep him from killing Tamaki." She nervously laughs.

"Ah. That is a predicament. I'm sure you'll be able to calm him down. Your father loves you and just wants what's best for you. So I have no doubt he will do right by you." I glance at her. She has a face of concentration.

"You're right. He may be a pain in the beginning but he will eventually calm down," she looks at me "mind if I turn the radio on?"

I took a quick peak at her from the corner of my eye, she looked slightly uncomfortable. _She must not want to continue this conversation._ "Sure." She turns on the radio and instantly starts to flick through the stations until she found what she was looking for. Some popular pop song was playing. I listened to the lyrics are she sang along. I flinched as the chorus started to play. The song was describing my most inner hidden thoughts for the last 6 years.

"I know I can treat you better than he can"

 _Anyone would be able to treat her better than that buffoon ever could._

"And any girl like you deserves a gentleman"

 _Sure, he may the pedigree, but that means nothing._

"Tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying, when you should be with me instead"

 _She doesn't even have to be with me, just not HIM_

"I know I can treat you better, better than he can!"

 _I just wish it was me._

I finally pull into her fathers' driveway, there was a familiar car parked on the side of the road

but I couldn't place how I knew it.

"Thanks for the drive." We both started to get out of the car and she looked to the vehicle with a quick glance. "Um, Kyoya? I can walk myself to the door."

"Nonsense. Ranka would not approve if I let his only daughter walk herself home."

"I'm not walking home. I'm walking from your car." She shakes her head.

"Doesn't matter. I'm walking you to the door. I have something for him anyway?"

"Oh? What is it?"

"I can't give away all my secrets." I glance at her and see her frown. I really didn't have anything for her father. I just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before the weekend was over.

"whatever." She walks a little faster to get to the door before me. She knocks and waits while there is shuffling on the other end of the door.

"Don't you have your own key?" I look at her confused.

"Yes, but you'll see why I knocked."

As she says this the door swung open to reveal a very familiar face. An angry familiar face.

"What?" the person grumbled.

"You know. If you two want to keep this little secret, you probably shouldn't park in front of the house… or open the door." She looks slightly annoyed.

The man, after realizing who was at the door, chuckled.

"Well, Ryoji didn't want to get out of bed. So blame him. Apparently I'm more of a morning person than he is." He looked past Haruhi and finally noticed me. "Oh, Kyoya. Hi." He ran his hands through his hair and grumbled under his breath. "This is just great."

"It's just Kyoya, it's not like he's gonna tell anyone." She looks back to me, "correct?"

I look at her confused. "I'm not even sure what there is to tell."

The other man chuckled. "Look at that. Kyoya's confused! Make sure to write that date down in your journal Haruhi." He moved out of the doorway to let us walk in.

She giggles. "I'll be sure to do that." Looking at the clock she sighs. "I guess its too early to start making breakfast, you can go back to sleep."

"Mitsukuni. Who's here at this ungodly hour?" Ranka yells from his room.

"Haruhi," they hear shuffling and a body fall. When Ranka made it to the hallway, Mitsukuni added "and Kyoya."

"Shit."

"Ryoji!"

"Sorry. I'm guessing the cat is out of the bag?" He questions as he walks into the living room with the rest of us.

"Kyoya won't say anything. Will you?" Honey looks at me with a glare.

"No, I wont." I took a glance at Haruhi and realized she was trying not to giggle.

"Good. Now I've got to get ready for work." Honey walked back down the hallway, towards Ranka's room.

"Seriously dad, if you two wanted to keep your relationship a secret you should probably rethink your strategy."

"Well, it was really late when he got here last night. So I can't fault him for parking out front. It is my fault he opened the door though. Dear god if Tamaki would have been with you, we would have a murder on our hands. That boy doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." He glances at Haruhi, "sorry hun, I didn't mean anything rude by it. You know your boyfriend has a bigger mouth than a girl at a coffee shop."

Haruhi looked slightly uncomfortable. "About that dad… Um, I need to talk to you." She looks away from her father, long enough for panic to set in.

"Dear god please tell me you're not pregnant!" He screamed. "Mitsukuni! We have a body to burry!"

"What? No!" She shakes her head. "No, I'm not pregnant!" she grabs her father by the shoulders and shakes him.

"Thank god," he looks over his shoulder to the hallway "never mind!"

"Dad. Seriously, can we talk?"

At the look on his daughters face, Ranka finally understood this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. He quickly composed himself.

"Let's wait till the guests leave. I feel like I'm not going to like this conversation." He moves towards the kitchen "Tea?"

"Yes, please." She follows him to the kitchen.

"So… Kyoya," I turn toward Honey. "surprised?"

"A little. I was wondering why you cancelled your engagement to a young heiress 3 years ago. Ranka huh?"

"Oh, no. It wasn't him. We've only been together close to a year now?" He scratches his head. "I just realised that women weren't what I was looking for in a partner." He looks towards the kitchen, "Let's take this conversation outside." He walks past me into the kitchen. "Hey, Ryo. I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later." He leans down and pecks Ranka on the cheek.

"Okay, bye love." He smiles.

"Kyoya, you coming?" I look towards Honey. He grew quite a lot since High School. Now standing at 6'5" with short spiked hair, he would not be able to fit the description of a Lolita boy.

"Yeah, give me a second." I turn to Haruhi and her father. "I'll be off now. Haruhi, if you need anything don't hesitate to call. Ranka, lovely to see you as always. Good day." I bow and move towards Honey waiting by the door. He walks out the door and waits on the deck for me, looking out towards the neighbours across the road.

"They sounded like they really needed to talk, so thought it be better if we left and let them talk." He nods towards the door as he says this.

"Yeah, you might want to stay close. We may need to keep a murder from happening when she's done talking to him."

"Oh?"

"It's not for me to tell, either way. I'm sure Ranka, or Haruhi for that matter will tell you soon enough. So. A 3 years huh? And you never told anyone?"

"My parents and Takashi were the first ones to know. Haruhi found out not to long after. She was extremely supportive. I came over quite a lot back then. Eventually I stopped coming because of her, I just wanted to see Ryoji. She obviously noticed my eyes wondering and told me to go for it. I was pretty hesitant at first." He leaned with his back against the railing, looking towards the door. "Not wanting to ruin a friendship because I was into my best friends dad. She didn't care though." He laughed. " She just wanted us to be happy. Finally after chasing him for 2 years, he came around and finally agreed to go on a date with me a year ago. We've been inseparable since." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Yes. 17 years is a pretty big age gap, but we don't care. We're happy and that's all that matters."

"What do your parents think?" I question

"Honestly? They disapproved at first. Mostly just to the part of me being gay. They eventually came around. They met Ryoji couple months ago and loved him. So they are very supportive now." He runs his hands through his hair and coughs. "Enough about me. Now seriously. Why are you with Haruhi so early in the morning? Something has to be up. With the situation your in, there's no way you would let yourself be alone with her for longer than necessary." He looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Situation I'm in?" I tilt my head slightly pretending I have no clue what he's talking about.

"The, how you feel about Haruhi situation."

"Ah. That. Well.." I was interrupted by a screech.

"HE DID WHAT?!" our heads whip towards the door.

"Well, cats out of the bag. You should probably go in there to calm him down before he commits murder."

"THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HE IS A DEAD MAN WALKING!" the door slams open and a very angry Ranka storms through the door and tries to run past. Honey was faster though and grabbed him by the waist.

"Thanks Honey" Haruhi says at the doorway. "want to bring him back in?" she moves onto the deck and watches as Honey drags a screaming and kicking Ranka back into the house and slams the door. She turns to me with a smile. "Well.. that went well!" she exclaims sarcastically.

"It could have gone worse. Honey could have not been here."

"You are correct…" she pauses and looks towards the door. "About them. I know you're good not to tell anyone. I just want to make sure you know I'll probably have to kill you if anyone else does find out." She flashes me a bright smile.

"It wouldn't benefit me in any way to spill such gossip." I push my glasses back up my face. "Now, I hate to rush off. But I really do have projects I need to finish for tomorrow." I start to back away.

"By finish, you mean triple check everything?"

"You are correct," I laugh. "I'll talk to you later. Tell Honey I said goodbye." I wave and walk away. _Well. This weekend has been a roller coaster ride._

"Absolutely."

As I get into my car I notice Haruhi still on the deck. I put my seatbelt on and watch her sigh and go back into her fathers' house with a quick wave. I slowly back out of the driveway wondering if this day could get anymore crazy.

Authors Note:

Well, that happened! I had talked to a couple people before posting this chapter, I know I'll be getting some backlash for the unexpected pairing that I've created. But, it's just how it wrote itself. The more I thought about it the more cute things I saw them doing together. Either way, my boss gave me some great advice. Saying it was my fanfic and I could write it however I wanted, and not to let anyone discourage me from letting my creativity flag fly. So Thanks Boss Man. Anyway, to my fellow Canadians, gave a good thanksgiving weekend. To everyone else, have a great weekend :P


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the positive reviews for the last chapter! Was super nervous to write out the HoneyXRanka pairing, but I honestly think it's a super cute couple and that they both would really complement each other! Anyway! Had the day off due to Thanksgiving, so thought I would pump out another chapter since my inspiration fairy was running wild. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

H.F - POV

"HE DID WHAT!?"

I flinched as he jumped from his chair, sending it flying backwards. "Dad, calm down."

"THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HE IS A DEAD MAN WALKING!"

He was instantly out the door the second I stood up.

"Shit" I made it to the door and saw Honey holding him around the waist. "Thanks Honey, want to bring him back in?" I move out of the doorway onto the deck while he drags my dad back into the house kicking and screaming. "Well... that went well!"

"It could have gone worse. Honey could have not been here."

"You are correct…" I look towards the door. _Better get this out of the way_. "About them. I know you're good not to tell anyone. I just want to make sure you know I'll probably have to kill you if anyone else does find out." I flash my best shadow king smile at him.

"It wouldn't benefit me in any way to spill such gossip." He pushes his glasses back up. "Now, I hate to rush off. But I really do have projects I need to finish for tomorrow." He slowly starts to back away.

"By finish, you mean triple check everything?" I question.

"You are correct," he laughs. "I'll talk to you later. Tell Honey I said goodbye." He waves and makes his way to his car _._

"Absolutely." I stand watching him until he gets into his car. _Well, guess I should go deal with this train wreck._ I sigh and move to go back into the house, but at the last second I turn around and watch as Kyoya backs out the driveway and pulls away. "Thank you… for everything." I whisper and shake my head. "Not the time to be sappy. You have other things to deal with right now." I grip the door handle and turn it, I step into the house head held high. Ready for whatever disaster my dad has created in his anger.

"I'm so sorry baby!"

I'm instantly tackled to the ground by my crying father. His arms tighten around my waist as I wrap my arms around him. "I'm okay dad, it's not like you didn't warn me about him." I let out a small laugh. He looks up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Haruhi. You don't need to hide from me. I'm your father. I know when you're upset." He slowly got off me and pulled me up with him.

"Dad, really. I'm fine." I smile

"Really? Than why are you crying?" he questions and points to my eyes.

"I'm not…" I reach up to touch my eyes "crying..." I feel tears falling. I look up at him and he pulls me into his arms before I can say anything.

"It's okay baby. Daddy's here. Let it out." He tightens his arms around me.

I raise my arms to wrap them around him and let everything out.

"Why… why me? Am I not enough dad?" I can feel his shirt start to soak with my tears.

"No baby girl, don't blame yourself. This is all his mistakes. You did nothing wrong. You are perfect and beautiful and do not let any man let you believe differently." He continues to rub my back.

"I loved him… and he does this… I knew things had been changing… but still… I loved him…" I continued to cry.

"I can't say what he was thinking, but I know that from previous conversations we had that you both were walking different paths." He pauses and looks up. "I know this isn't what you want to be hearing right now, but… maybe this is for the best." He looks down and pulls my face up to look at him. "not the situation itself. But the outcome. You both have grown into different people, sometimes things do not work out. This isn't the way I would want this to happen for you, but it did. The road to happiness is filled with bumps and bruises, this is just a small bump on the road to achieving your happiness. I want you to remember that you have people around you who love you for who YOU are. We are all here to support you whenever you need us. No matter what happens I'm your father and I will be here to defeat any enemy that comes our way." He kisses my forehead.

"Thank you, dad. I love you." I hug him tighter.

"I love you too sweetheart." He hugs me back. "Now, I think this calls for some ice cream and some cheesy chick films." He pulls away from me and looks down. "I'll tell Mitsukuni he'll have to stay at his place tonight, well have a father daughter day!" He starts to move away.

"No dad it's fine," I wipe my eyes "I need to finish up some projects anyway, so I'll have to go home at some point."

He shakes his head. "that's my daughter all right, always got to finish her work." He ruffles my hair. "Okay then, let's just eat some ice cream and watch one movie then ill let you go on your way. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks dad." I move away from the doorway and notice a note on the table. I read it and laugh. "You wont need to kick him out anyway dad, he left during our little cry fest."

"Huh?" He walks towards me and grabs the letter from my hands. "That bugger, I'll get him for this." He crumples up the note and throws it in the trash.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" He turns and looks at me with a questioning smile.

"Um… You wouldn't have happened to tell him what happened did you?"

"Uh… well… I may or may not have told him that the asshole had cheated on you… why?"

I sigh. _Well… The cat would be out of the bag next time we have a "family" meal anyway. No way am I participating in those again._ "I just wasn't sure if I was ready for anyone else to know right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was really mad and he wanted to know what sent me off the deep end… I didn't think he would get mad…"

My head wiped up. "Mad?"

"Yeah, I've never seen him with that face. Not even when his father called me a cradle robber." He nervously laughed.

"Dad… "

"I mean, he was completely calm, but his face… Never thought I would be afraid of my own boyfriend you know? Not for my sake. But you know." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Is that why you calmed down so fast?" I questioned

"what do you mean?"

"I expected to come into the house to a natural disaster."

"Oh… Well he said that I needed to calm myself down, because there was someone who needed me to be strong for them." He gave me a sad smile. "Getting parenting advice from someone so young… never imagined that happening." He laughed. "Anyway, he said he would take care of it. So I could concentrate on you. I trust him to do the right thing by you." He moves to the freezer to grab some ice cream. "Now, Titanic or The Notebook?"

"What do you mean he said he would take care of it?" I start to panic.

"He said he would take care of it. That's all." He grabbed 2 spoons and moved to the living room with me on his heels.

"Dad. Really. What did he mean?"

"I don't know Haruhi, why?" he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Dad… last time I saw Honey mad. He left Kyoya's family police in the hospital for 3 months. It only took him 5 minutes to get through all 100 of them…" I'm slowly backing towards the door. "Now, I know Tamaki is a god damn idiot, but I really don't think Honey killing him is really the answer I was looking for."

"You… you don't think he actually would… do you?" I see the fear in my fathers eyes.

"I'm not sure… you said he was mad… I think he really could do anything at this point. I need to go find him." I make it to the door.

"I'll go with you!" I hear him run up to put the ice cream back into the freezer.

I start to open the door, as a knock sounds at the door. I pull the door completely open, ready to tell the person on the other end we were in a rush. I make eye contact with the person on the other end of the door, and I instantly start to panic. _This is just fucking great._

"Haruhi, who is it?" Dad says making his way closer to the door

"It's…"


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update! Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

H.F- POV

"Haruhi, who is it?" Dad says making his way closer to the door

"It's…" I sigh opening the door wider for him to see.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka," he nods towards my father. "Haruhi."

"Oh. Hello… Mr.?"

"Tachibana," I get out before he can say anything. "please do not tell me you're here for the reason I think you are." I ask annoyed.

"No, Mr. Ootori has asked me to pick you up. He thought it would be in your best interest if I was the one to retrieve you instead of the Hitachiin Twins."

"Oh… retrieve me? For what? Didn't he have projects to do?"

"Those are matters that I'm not at liberty to discuss. Also, Mr. Ootori has completed his work."

"Well, I need to find Honey before I can go anywhere. Sorry, but tell Kyoya I'll call him later." I try to sidestep Tachibana as I go out the door.

"Mr. Haninozuka will also be present. You have no need to search for him. Please follow me." Tachibana walks past me down the stairs.

 _Well this is just great._ I notice dad at the door from the corner of my eye.

"You okay sweet pea?" He looks at Tachinana concerned.

"Yeah, he's one of Kyoya's personal bodyguards"

"Oh, Okay."

"I guess I'll be going then, before he comes back and drags me to the vehicle… sorry about not being able to have a girls day."

"It's no problem. I can have a girls day all on my own." He giggled then walked up to me and grabbed me for a big hug. "Call me if you need anything. I'll keep my phone on me."

I returned the hug. "Thanks dad, see you later." I walked down the stairs and waved to him as I got into the limo.

"Haruhi… May I be blunt?"

I look up from my phone and see Tachibana looking in the rear-view mirror towards me.

"You always may speak your mind around me. You know that." _It only took me 3 years to convince you to call me Haruhi._

"Okay, well thank you. In response to your assumption earlier. I may not be the one in charge of watching you, but Mr. Ootori has put me in charge of acquiring you a bodyguard. I thought I should inform you. Since the last time I was in charge of you, I distinctly remember your distaste of our presence. Now, I cannot go against his wishes at your request. But I can make sure to assign someone who will be unnoticeable to the untrained eye. Once again, I just thought you should be made aware of the situation since you involved."

"Thank you for letting me know. I appreciate your honesty with me. Now, I'm assuming the main goal for said bodyguard has something to do with Tamaki?" I question.

"I cannot deny nor confirm, but Mr. Suoh is to be kept away from your estates without verbal confirmation from you that he is aloud to enter."

I tilt my head confused _. But you did just confirm my question?_ I open my mouth to confirm but he cuts me off.

"That is all I can say on the matter. Now we must depart or we will be late." He turns the car on and sets off towards our unknown destination.

 _Well, okay… that was odd. Well, I doubt he was supposed to tell me anything. Maybe that was his way of getting around that? Who knows._ I look out the window watching the scenery go by. _Where in the world are we going?_ I open my phone to check the time. _Huh, is it really only 11:00? It feels like its been a lot longer than that that I was at dads. Oh well. Let's just hope that whatever Kyoya and Honey have planned for me won't take too long. I do want to review some of my work before passing it in tomorrow._ I continue to watch as the city slowly disappears and we make our way into the country.

Finally, after an hour of travel, we make it to our destination. Before I can even open the door, Tachibana is there opening it.

"The rest of the guests are in the dining hall."

"Thank you… Um… Tachibana, where are we?" I ask.

"We are at Mr. Ootori's private villa, he acquired it not too long after graduation."

 _Graduation? He must mean high school._ "Oh, okay. Well thanks again for the drive." I make my way to the door and let myself in. _They are expecting me, plus. Not really in the mood to be a respectable guest when I've technically been kidnapped. AGAIN._ I slowly make my way further into the house, not really knowing where I'm going.

"Mrs. Fujioka?"

I turn to see a maid with short blond hair smiling at me.

"Yes."

"Ah, if you would follow me I will take you to the boys." She motions for me to follow her.

"I don't really think they could be classified as boys."

She laughs

"I mean, children would be a better suited name for two of them." I giggle and almost run into her since she stopped in front of a closed door.

"Here we are Mrs. Fujioka, enjoy your stay. Do not hesitate to call upon any of the staff for any of your needs." She bows and walks away.

I sigh. _Well here goes nothing._ I push open the door and step into the room. I look around the room confused. _Did she take me to the wrong room? No one is in here?_ I take a couple more steps into the room.

"SURPRISE!" a group of grown males and one female yell as they jump out from behind furniture.

"What the." I manage to get out before I'm tackled to the ground by a set of twins.

"Hey there cutie." They say in unison.

"Guys, what is going on?" I manage to untangle myself and sit up with a twin on either side.

"Ah, well Honey-senpai called." Kaoru said.

"He said you were having a rough time." Hikaru Explained.

"And that we needed to get the band back together." They said together.

I laugh. "Since when have we been a band?" I smile at the two idiots.

"We've always been a band." They say in unison.

"A band of idiots." I exclaim.

"So not true!" They yell together.

I was about to reply when a hand was shoved in my face.

"Would you like some help?" I follow the hand up to the face.

"Ria! What are you doing here?"

"I was with Mori when he got the call," she pulled me up. "So obviously I was going to tag along! You're my best friend!" she smiles and hugs me.

"Thanks." I whisper in her ear.

"Anytime," she whispers back. "Now! The guest of honour is here! Let's get started!"

"Yay!" the twins race past me and jump on the couch with Ria and Mori

 _Oh god. What is going on!_

"Don't worry, they don't actually know what is going on. They think you are just upset. We wanted it to be up to you when you tell them." I felt a hand on the small of my back. I look up and notice Honey standing behind me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I ponder for a second. "We?"

"Ah, Kyoya and I. I called him the second I left the house."

"I was prepared to stop a murder when you left the house."

"I'll admit I was ready to kill him. That won't get us anywhere will it though?" He smiles down at me.

"No, it really wouldn't. I don't think my dad would enjoy dating a murderer. Even if he killed the person he hates the most."

He frowns. "Very true."

I grab his hand. "Thank you though. I needed this."

"No problem." He kisses the top of my head.

I look around and notice someone is missing. "Where is your partner in crime anyway?"

"Oh, I think he went to grab something in the kitchen."

At that moment Kyoya walked through a side door that I hadn't noticed, with a couple boxes of pizza.

"Guess we should join the others." He motions for me to go ahead of him.

"Thanks." I walk over to the love seat beside the couch and let myself fall into it.

"So, Haruhi. What's going on that has caused Honey-senpai to call everyone?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, plus where is the boss? I mean, if your upset shouldn't he be here?" Hikaru added.

At the mention of Tamaki I flinch. Only Kyoya noticed. "About that… Well…" I sigh and look over to Ria who gave me a reassuring smile. "I guess we could say he was the cause of this?" I question shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

I was surprised to hear Mori question me. I notice Ria squeeze his hand. "Well, we broke up."

"YOU WHAT?!" The twins yelled.

"We broke up."

"But… But, why?" Kaoru asked.

I sigh and stare at my hands on my lap until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and notice Kyoya standing behind the love seat, ready to help however he could. I look away from him and look towards the twins. Who's faces where full of confusion.

"I mean, you guys where happy. Right?" Hikaru asked, head whipping back and forth as he looks at everyone hoping someone would answer him.

"apparently not," I whisper. I cough, clearing my throat. "Yesterday morning, I went to make him breakfast." I pause trying to find the right words. "and I walked in on him with another woman."

"What?" Hikaru asks in a eerily quiet voice.

"He cheated on me. It also wasn't the first time either." I explain. "So, we broke up. End of story." I jump to the sound of a glass being thrown at the wall.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER. HE IS A DEAD MAN WALKING!" Hikaru runs out of the room before anyone could do anything.

"HIKARU! Come back here!" Kaoru yells at him. He turns to me quickly. "I'm sorry Haruhi, I'll go get him and drag him back."

"It's fine, go." I wave him off and watch him run after his twin. "Well," I look around the room. "you'd think he was the one who was cheated on." I let out a nervous laugh.

"I think he's just an idiot." Ria complains. "I mean, it's not his life that was turned upside down."

"Ria." Mori gives her a look.

"What? It's true. I mean, I know your angry. But I don't see you running off to kill him."

"It wouldn't help."

"Exactly." She nods her head. "So let's do something to help. Like have a fun night in with all our closest friends."

I smile, my friends know just what to do to make me feel better. "I agree with Ria, right now I just want to hang out with all of you and have some fun." I look behind me and motion for Kyoya to sit with me.

"Give me a minute, I'll get a maid to clean up the mess the two idiots left." He moves out of the room.

"So, apart from pizza. What's on the menu?" I ask

"Movies and all your favorites." Honey answers

"fancy tuna?"

"Even fancy tuna."


	10. Chapter 10

Goodness, I am very sorry for the delay. Life has been hectic. Which I know is really not an excuse, but life happens and being an adult, you sometimes have to prioritise things. So this chapter is a birthday present to myself and my best friend who has been hounding me to continue this story. So here's the next chapter! Happy Belated New Years everyone!

Chapter 10

H.F -POV

The twins came back half way through the first movie. Hikaru came and knelt down in front of me, he grabbed my pizza and put it on the coffee table then put his hands in mine looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he looks away and takes a breath. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. No one ever should have to be put through the pain you've had to endure these last couple of days. I hope you know that I'll always be here for you to talk to when you need it." He gives me a crooked smile. "I'm also sorry for my outburst earlier, but did it really come as a surprise?"

Everyone laughs at that. Including me.

"No, I was expecting a lot more actually. I'm surprised you came back so fast." I smile at him. "Thank you though. I appreciate it, I'll make sure to hold you to that." I squeeze his hands. "Really though. Thank you."

"Well! Now that's out of the way, what movie should we watch next?" Kaoru asks.

The rest of the evening goes by without a hitch.

K.O - POV

"So, really. What are we going to do about this?" Kaoru asks.

I take a glace at the sleeping form of Haruhi beside me. "The only thing we really can do. Be here for her. She wouldn't want us to do anything reckless that could tarnish our reputation just for her."

"The hell with reputation!" Hikaru yells.

"Quiet down you idiot." Mori growls.

"It's true. Haruhi wouldn't want us to do anything that could potentially hurt us in the future. So, we are going to do the only thing we can do. Which is be here whenever she needs us." Honey explains. "She may not verbally tell us she needs us, but we will be here regardless."

We all nod our heads in agreement.

"So… Kyoya. How… how did you not notice anything?" Kaoru looks at me with a questioning face.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, I lived with him for years. He obviously wasn't stupid and probably never brought them back to our house, or he just did when I wasn't home." I scratched my head. " I really don't know how I didn't notice anything." I once a gain look at the shattered girl sleeping beside me. I felt a hand on my back.

"It's not your fault, so stop beating yourself up over it. Tamaki is an idiot, we've always known that. All of us should have noticed something was up, not just you." Honey went on, "none of us are to blame for his actions. He is the only one who can be held accountable. If fingers are going to be pointed, they should be in his direction." He can a hand through his hair. "Now that we've cleared this up, I think it's time I head home. I have a long day tomorrow." He starts to leave.

"Yeah, we should probably head home to. We've got an important meeting in the morning. Common Hikaru." Kaoru grabs his brother by the back of his collar and drags him away.

Ria stifles a yawn. "Care to take me home Takashi?"

Mori smiles down at his girlfriend. "It be my pleasure."

Ria blushes. "Thanks," she grabs his hand as she stands. "now, what should we do with sleeping beauty here?"

"What time is her first class tomorrow?" I question

"10, we got an email this morning cancelling our 8am class. I doubt she opened it though."

"Okay. I'll offer her to stay here if she chooses or I can drive her home on my way back to my apartment."

Ria looked at me funny. "You'll leave her here alone?"

"No, id only go home if she wanted to go back to her place. Or if she wanted to be alone."

"Oh. How chivalrous of you!" she walks over to Haruhi and shakes her shoulder. "Hey. Sleepy head."

"mmmmmm" Haruhi tries to roll over but only ends up falling on the floor. "AKK!" she yells with a thump. She looks up rubbing her head. "What was that fore?"

"Hey, you're the one who rolled over! Anyway, everyone has gone home. We are about to head out. Kyoya has so kindly offered you a spare room here if you so desire."

"We have class in the morning."

"It was cancelled, we don't have class until 10 now. So you can stay here if you want. I'm going to be staying at Takashi's house tonight, so you can either have the apartment to yourself or stay here with the shadow king."

I glare at her for the use of my old moniker. She winks back.

"um, I think I'll stay here if it really isn't to much trouble." She looks over with questioning eyes.

"It's no problem."

"Then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow!" she turns in a flash dragging Mori behind her.

"God, she'll be the death of me." I exclaim, running my hands through my hair.

"She's really not that bad. She only gives you such a hard time because you make it so easy for her."

I roll my eyes. "I doubt that woman would stop even if I wasn't making it easy on her. She enjoys torturing people too much."

She laughs. "You're not wrong." She looks around. "So, where's my room?"

I choke on the water I was drinking.

"You okay?" she asks while patting my back.

"Yeah, sorry. Went down the wrong hole." I get up, "I'll show you to the guest bedrooms."

She grabs my arm. "Hey, Kyoya."

I look down at her. Noticing the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Yes?"

"Thank you. Really. For all you've done. I know all of you could have just as easily taken his side and decided to drop me. You've all been friends longer than I have been. So really. I… just… Thanks." She smiles up at me with the tears freely falling down her face.

"Haruhi, there is no need for you to thank me. You've done so much for every member of this dysfunctional so-called family. There's no argument that we've known Tamaki longer, but that doesn't mean that we would chose him over you. Considering the way things ended between you both, I doubt any of us really could be called his friend anymore."

"I don't want you all to shun him because of me."

I run my hand through my hair. "Haruhi, in all honesty? I don't think any of us can really stand him right now. So even if you told us not to, I doubt anyone would listen."

She looks at the ground. "Right. Well… I still feel the need to thank you. You've been a steady rock these last couple days and I'm not sure I would be this okay with it if it wasn't for you." She hugs herself smiling at me. "Now, where is this guest room? I really could use some shuteye"

"Follow me." I make my way down the hall, "Here you go, I'm just 3 doors down to the right if you need me" I turn around and start to walk away. As I turn my head to say goodnight I feel arms wrap around me.

"Really Kyoya. Thank you."

I freeze for a split second before tuning around and hugging her back. "You're welcome. Now go to bed." I nudge her towards her door. "Goodnight Haruhi."

"Goodnight Kyoya."

Turning towards my own room, I smile as I open the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The week seemed to fly by for Haruhi, between her friends keeping her company and her school work keeping her busy. She never really had a chance to stop and think about the idiot known as Tamaki. During the week she spent most of her time in the library or at her favourite café with one of the guys. Her nights were usually taken up by Ria or her father, they either studied or watched movies while eating ice cream.

K.O - POV

I walk towards the café and take a peak at my cell. _Huh, 10 minutes early. She's probably here by now anyway._ As I'm looking at my phone I receive a message.

Lovely Sister3 3

 **Hello brother! Just checking up on you! Found a date for this weekend yet? I know a wonderful lady who would be honoured to accompany you!**

 _When did she change her name in my phone? Whatever. Ill change it back later._ I look up from my phone to make sure I don't run into anyone when I spot a familiar blond idiot walking into the café. I stop dead in my tracks. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._ Not only was Tamaki walking into the café undoubtedly Haruhi was in waiting for him, but he was walking holding hands with the girl he had cheating on her with. _Fuck._ I shove my phone in my pocket running as fast as I can toward the café. The door jingles as I walk in. I instantly search for Haruhi, unable to find her. Finally, I spot her in a corner of the café engrossed in a text book. _Thank god, she hasn't seen him._ As I make my way over, I'm cut off by Tamaki walking up to the table. I pick up my pace.

"Hey Haruhi."

She looks up with a smile on her face for a split second, until she realizes who is standing at the edge of her table.

"How ya been?" He asks casually.

"H..h…how've I been?" she asks sceptically.

I finally make my way to the table. I grab the back of his collar and rip him away from the table. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing?"

He looks at me disgusted. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm talking to my daughter." He looks over to Haruhi. "Really, how have you been. I've been pre."

I punch him in the face mid sentence. "You have no right to talk to her you bastard!"

The woman he was with ran up grabbing his arm to try and help him off the floor. "TAMAKI! Darling! Are you okay?" She glares at me. "THAT was not necessary"

"Yes. Yes it was. I will do much worse if he comes near her again." I take a glance at Haruhi, only to notice she was stifling a laugh.

"Really. There's no need. He was just trying to be polite."

"Well he can shove his politeness up his." I stop at the touch of Haruhi's hand on my arm.

"Really, there's no need for this," she looks up from Tamaki to look at me. "Let's just go. He's not worth it." She grabs her bags and makes her way towards the door. "Common Kyoya, I think I've changed my mind on the type of food I want. Goodbye Tamaki." She fills the name with venom.

I glance back to the couple on the floor causing a fuss. "I don't care what you do. Just stay away from her. You don't even deserve to be in the same universe as her." I turn apologizing to the staff as I make my way out. As I open the door I look back at him, "This type of behaviour is one of the reasons you'll never be in charge of the Suoh company." I snap.

"Well. At least my parents actually love me." Tamaki gloats back.

I open my mouth to snap back, but I get cut off by the girl behind me.

"Excuse me, sir? But you're blocking the doorway."

I glace behind me. "sorry," I move out of the doorway and look at Tamaki and shake my head. "You're not worth it." I walk out without a second glace. I find Haruhi sitting on the hood of my car. "Hey, you okay?" I ask

"Honestly?"

I nod.

"Good." She tilts her head to the side. "I wasn't sure how I would feel seeing him again, but really I felt nothing. I couldn't have cared less." She looks at me grabbing my hand. "Thank you though. For standing up for me. You really didn't have to punch him though. I was about to tell him myself to go bug someone else."

I smile. _I can think of many way better ways we could tell him to leave._ "Well, I won't apologize for hitting him. He deserved it."

"Well, next time don't. I can take care of that idiot. Okay?"

"okay."

"good. Now I need to find a new place to study and grab a snack."

I brainstorm a couple places we could go, before coming up with a better plan. "How much time do you have?"

"Well, I really would like to study as much as possible. I have an exam on Friday."

"Ah, so you wouldn't be interested in actually going to a restaurant to eat?"

She looks up at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "all depends on the restaurant?"

"I was thinking a little place down from your apartment, it's called."

"Daisey's?"

"Yes, you know it?"

"It's just the place I order from when I'm up late studying! I'll gladly go there!" She hops off the hood. "Let's go!" She gets into the passenger side of my car.

"Okay, okay." I shake I run my hands through my hair. _Thank you, Ria! Who knew your excessive talking would come in handy._ I get into the car.

"Once again. Thank you." She puts her hand over mine. "You've been so good to me this last week. I'm no sure what I would've done without you."

I take a deep breath to steady my heart. "It's been no problem. I'm glad I could be of any help to you." I remove my hand to start the car.

"You've been so much help, so thanks." She simles. "Now, enough with the sappy talk! Let's get food!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kyoya spent most of the rest of the week wondering when the ball would drop. He was the happiest he had ever been. He was spending an excessive amount of time with Haruhi just talking and hanging out. So between spending time with Haruhi and work he rarely had time to think about anything else. Such as his fathers' birthday party tomorrow. He had yet to ask anyone to go with him. He was afraid to ask Haruhi, thinking it may be moving a little fast. Yet at the same time, she seemed to be over Tamaki. From all the conversations they have had over the last two weeks, she seemed to have realized quite a lot about her relationship with the over the top male. Still, he was in conflict with himself. To ask, or not to ask. He couldn't decide the right course of action. Which for Kyoya was an uncomfortable situation. He always knew the answer and always knew what to do, yet when it came to Haruhi Fujioka he couldn't figure a single thing out.

K.O - POV

I sat in the booth reading over some documents waiting for Haruhi, she was running late after one of her class's. I take a sip of my coffee when the bell over the door chimes. I look up to see Haruhi smiling at me. I flash her a smile, until I notice the woman standing behind her. _Great. This is just great._ The girls walk up to the table.

"Hey Kyoya, look who I ran into outside. Thought I would invite her to have lunch with us." She smiles and sits down, motioning for her companion to join her.

"Fuyumi." I nod towards my sister.

"Well hello Kyoya. So nice to see you!" she sits beside Haruhi. "How have you been brother?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Oh. I'd be great if you could confirm who you're bringing tomorrow"

I shake my head. "Really? Is that all you think of?"

"What's tomorrow?" Haruhi looks at me with her head tilted.

"Oh, just the biggest event of the year. Its our fathers birthday." Leans closer to Haruhi to say lowly. "And someone has yet to confirm who he is bringing. It's a big day for him, he needs someone there to keep his head on straight."

At the look of confusion on Haruhi's face I rush to cut Fuyumi off before she can say anything else. "I do not need a date. I can participate without the company of a woman." I give her a pointed look.

"Oh brother," she dramatically touches her forehead with the back of her hand. "You are too innocent at times. No matter, I've just the right girl for you." She starts to pull out her phone.

"No. I do not need one of your friends as a pity date. I'll be fine on my own." I push up my glasses. "You don't need to interfere."

She looks taken back. "but Kyoya."

"No. Drop it." I look over to Haruhi to ask her a if she knew what she wanted to order but she cut me off.

"Why didn't you mention the party before?" she tilted her head to the side. "I could have helped you find someone."

"It was none of your concern, you've also had quite a lot on your plate the last couple weeks. Didn't think it was very important and that I needed to impose my problems on you."

"Well."

She was cut off by a yell.

"I KNOW!" Fuyumi jumped up pointing at Haruhi. "Why don't you take Haruhi!"

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Why don't you take Haruhi! I don't know how you didn't think of it, it's brilliant really. She probably already knows all the etiquette since she is dating a Suoh!" she paused to think something over "I guess you could already be going with Tamaki, I didn't think about that. Are you?" She looked over to Haruhi.

"Uh…" Haruhi stole a glance at me. "Actually, Tamaki and I are not together anymore." She ran a hand through her hair.

"What? Really?" Fuyumi looked surprised.

"Yeah," she laughed. "He actually cheated on me. Before you ask, I'm fine."

"Seriously?" she glared at me. "And you're still friends with this guy?"

I give her a glare.

"Kyoya had nothing to do with it, they may have been friends and roommates, but he was in the dark just as much as I was."

"I kicked him out the second we found out. I haven't talked to him since. Well, civilly that is." I flash a smile to Haruhi.

"Are you sure you're fine?" she puts a hand on Haruhi's back.

"Yes. Kyoya has been wonderful helping me out. I've also come to a conclusion that surprised even me after thinking about everything"

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Well… After thinking about everything constantly for the last couple weeks. I've realised that I may not have actually been in love with him. More so the idea of him." She paused and laughed under her breath. "I mean, really? Sure, he made me happy at times, but I was constantly annoyed at him and I didn't care if we spent time apart. When you love someone, shouldn't you always want to be in that person's company? And happy that they are there? Not be happiest when they aren't around. I don't think there was once in our relationship that I thought 'wow, I wish Tamaki was here' I was always wishing my mother or other friends were there. That doesn't sound like a good girlfriend to me. So I'm not surprised he cheated. I wasn't really loving him to the degree that he deserved."

I opened my mouth to comment on that

"No, you don't need to say anything. I'm fully aware that doesn't give him the right to cheat. I just understand what had put him on the path of cheating. I'll never excuse him for what he did, but I at least understand now why it happened."

"Wow… you are very mature Haruhi, I know of no one who would take a breakup so maturely. I am sorry though. It probably wasn't easy coming to that conclusion."

I noticed Haruhi try to sneak a glance at me.

"I've had a lot of good company who has helped me come to these realizations. Even if they weren't aware of how helpful they were being."

I look down at my hands trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"Well, it's still very impressive."

"Thanks, I've felt so much better since figuring it all out. I feel like a brand new me!" She smiled brightly.

"Well," Fuyumi glanced at me. "back to my original statement. You should bring Haruhi as your date for the party." She stares right at me.

"I… I…" I stutter not knowing what to say. I look at Haruhi with panic in my eyes.

"I would love to." She smiles at me. "I know you didn't technically ask, but I would be honoured to help you out. You've helped me so much, it's the least I could do."

I sit dumbfounded. Haruhi had agreed to be my date for my fathers' birthday. "Haruhi, do you know what being my date means?"

"No, but I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it is. I want to do this for you. If I can't help you out in your time of need, what kind of friend would I be?"

"Okay…"

"Now that that is settled! Where is the waiter! We've been sitting here for half an hour and no one has brought me coffee!" Fuyumi exclaims. But I heard nothing.

 _Haruhi… Haruhi is going to be my date. Oh god. I know I wanted to ask her. But I never thought it would actually happen._ I sat staring at her while she and my sister flagged down the wait staff when something occurred to me. _Shit. How am I going to hide THAT from her._


	13. Chapter 13 1 of 2

Chapter 13 Part 1/2

H.F - POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, not recognizing the woman standing there. I slowly make my way closer to my reflection, touching myself to make sure its really me I'm looking at. _Wow… those guys really outdid themselves this time. I look like royalty._

"Amazing."

I jump at the voice behind me. I turn to see my father standing at the door with tears in his eyes.

"You look so beautiful Haruhi," he moves to stand behind me and motions for me to look into the mirror. "You are so much like your mother. Beautiful, kind and strong. I'm so proud to call you my daughter. I could never ask for a better child." He hugs me from behind.

"Thanks dad. I couldn't ask for a better father." I smile at him. "Now, enough sappy talk. Kyoya will be here any minute, and you know he wont be happy if I'm not ready." I go to move around him.

"Not so fast," he grabs my arm. "I have something for you. When I found out the boys would be dressing you I asked them if I could handle the accessories."

 _Huh, I was wondering why I didn't have any._

"So I told them what I wanted you to wear and they created the dress around that." He pulled out a box from his back pocket. "Here." He handed the box to me.

I open the box and gasped "Dad, this is to much! How did you afford this? I can't take it!"

He shook his head. "I didn't purchase it. Well, not for you at least." He smiled sadly. "That was the present I bought your mother for our anniversary the year she passed. She asked me to give it to you when she thought you'd need it."

"Dad… I… I can't take this." I hold the box out to him.

"Yes, you can and you will." He took the box from me. "Turn around and hold your hair up."

I do as he asked. Watching him from the mirror. I stare at the beautiful necklace he places around my neck, the same burgundy colour as the dress. "It's beautiful dad. Thank you." I turn and give him a hug. In the middle of the hug, the bell rings.

"Your prince is here."

"Dad, he's just a friend." I scoff at him.

"Haruhi," he sighs and places a hand on my shoulder looking me in the eyes. "A man doesn't look at a woman the way Kyoya looks at you if he isn't interested in them." He shakes his head as I try to reply. "No, don't argue with me. I know what I'm talking about. Now, lets not keep the boy waiting."

We make our way down the hallway, when we get to the door dad opens it with a smile.

"Hello Kyoya, would you like to come in?"

"Ranka," he nods. "I would love to, thanks." He steps through the door, not noticing me yet. "Where would Haruhi b…" we made eye contact and he stilled. "wow…" he whispered so low I barely heard it. He shakes his head, then walks towards me. "You look stunning Haruhi/" he takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

I blush and look away, "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I notice his tie is the same shade as my dress. "I see we match."

He looks down at his tie, "Well yes, I can't not match my date, now could it?"

At the mention of the word date I heard my dad giggle. "Well, we should probably get going so we aren't late. Bye dad! You can let yourself out!" I grab Kyoya's arm and drag him out of the apartment. I could feel him chuckling the entire way to the limo.


	14. Chapter 13 2 of 2

Chapter 13 part 2/2

K.O - POV

Closing the laptop I take a look at my watch, _should be leaving to get Haruhi soon_. Leaving my old room I bump into Fuyumi.

"Well, you sure do clean up good." She winks at me.

"Really?" I give her a look. "You see me dressed up practically every weekend."

"I know, but its still true!" she gives me a quick hug and starts to walk away, "you'll definitely impress Haruhi with what you're wearing!"

I shake my head and make my way to the limo. _I doubt this is anything new to her. We used to get dressed up all the time at the host club. So doubt this will impress her._ I get into the Limo. "Haruhi's apartment please."

"Yes sir."

I sit and stare out the window, _I still need to come up with a plan on how to keep her from finding out. I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out already, I mean. Its not like I hide it that well to begin with._ I sigh, running my hands through my hair. _I'll just have to tell her before father gives his birthday speech._ After thinking of some ideas on how to tell Haruhi, the limo came to a stop in front of her apartment. "Keep it running." I got out and walked to the front door. Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opens to reveal a slightly flustered Ranka.

"Hello Kyoya, would you like to come in?"

"Ranka," I nod. "I would love to, thanks." I step through the door. "Where would Haruhi b…" we made eye contact and I stilled. _Have I died and gone to heaven? Jesus... She's absolutely gorgeous._ "wow…" I manage to whisper under my breath. Shaking my head to clear it, I make my way over to the goddess standing across the room. "You look stunning Haruhi" I take her hand, kissing the back of it. _God, how could someone be so beautiful?_

She blush's and looks away.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She looks down at my tie. "I see we match."

I take a quick peak down, "Well yes, I can't not match my date, now could it?"

At the mention of the word date Ranka giggled.

"Well, we should probably get going so we aren't late. Bye dad! You can let yourself out!"

Haruhi grabs my arm dragging me out of the apartment. I couldn't help the soft laughter that left me while walking towards the limo.

"What's the rush?"

She turns and glares at me. "You said that on purpose. You know how he is."

I let another laugh escape me. "You'll never know, now hop in. We've a party to get to."

She shakes her head smiling. "Kyoya, you're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way," I help her into the limo. "Besides, I wouldn't be as fun if I was predictable. Now would I?"

"Your right on that note." She mutters. "You're still annoying though."

I smile. "I'll take that as a complement."

She shakes her head. "You're impossible. Anyway…" she paused. "We never talked about what's expected of me tonight."

"Expected of you?" I look at her questioningly.

"Well, at any event I went to with Tamaki, which were few and far between mind you. But I basically was to be seen and not heard."

I stare at her mouth agape. "You have better be joking." I finally choke out after a minute.

"Nope," she shrugs her shoulders. "Think his grandmother was still angry about me being a commoner and didn't want me to tarnish the Suoh name by speaking. I really don't know, he never really gave me a reason. Then when I finally complained he just stopped taking me all together."

 _That fucker told everyone she was busy with schoolwork, and I completely believed his lie. Dammit._ I take a breath to calm down. Grabbing her hands in mine, I look her in the eyes. "You just be yourself. Talk to whoever, eat whatever you want. I'm not your keeper. Anyone who thinks they have the right to just use you as a thing to look at is a disgrace as a human. You have the most beautiful personality I've ever seen. You are kind, passionate, caring, loyal and just so much more. No one in their right mind would try and squash that out of you. God." I look away. "If I didn't already hate him…" She puts her hand on my face, drawing my eyes back to her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I let go of one of her hands to wipe the tear rolling down her cheek away. "There's no need to thank me. He's an idiot Haruhi. I can't believe he did that to you. You are such an amazing woman, I have no idea what was going through his head when he did that to you."

Smiling she squeezed my hand. "It's all in the past. I've got you now."

We both freeze realising what she said.

"I mean, as a friend." She spits out.

I try to hide the disappointment on my face. "You'll always have me." I look out the window to notice we were pulling up to my fathers' mansion. "Nothing will change that."

The limo stopped and the door opened.

"Let's go." I get out and offer her my hand. She grabs it, only to step on the hem of her dress and fall forward. The impact came so fast I wasn't prepared. We landed in a heap on the ground. I open my eyes to see Haruhi's face level with mine. _God, she's so beautiful._ Heat pooled in my lower region. _Behave body._ I notice her cheeks flush. _Ugh. What she does to me._ My eyes flicker to her lips than back to her eyes. _She looks so adorable when she's confused._

"Kyoya?" She tilted her head. Her eyes blazing with questions, and a flicker of curiosity.

Without thinking, I slip my hand to the back of her head nudging her towards me.

"Kyoya, I…" She was silenced by our lips connecting.


	15. Chapter 14

AUTHORS NOTES!

Hey guys, gals and anything in between! Thank you so much for all the support you've shown for this fanfiction! I cried at work today from some of your reviews. You are all so sweet and are just as invested in this story as I am! I never know where the characters will take me! I hadn't planned on writing another chapter today or posting one this soon, but reading all those reviews just got my head back into the need for writing, I have no idea how long this buzz will go, but going to take advantage of it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This isn't where I saw the chapter going, but as usual, Kyoya had to have things his way! Thanks again! And enjoy!

Chapter 14

H.F - POV

"Kyoya?" I tilt my head questioningly. _Wonder what he's thinking._ A moment later, he was puling me towards him. "Kyoya, I…" I never got to finish the sentence, because his lips captured mine. I froze, then his tongue touched my lips and I close my eyes and start kissing him back. _What am I doing? I just broke up with Tamaki. His best friend... Ex best friend I guess._ He ran his hands down to the small of my back and I stifled a groan. _God, he's an amazing kisser._ He pulls me closer to him and I subconsciously grab the front of his suit. _What am I thinking? I can't be kissing Kyoya, he's one of my best friends._ Neither of us heard the footsteps approaching. _I mean, I don't have feelings for him. Do I?_ I quickly run through all my memories with Kyoya. I gasp and he pulls away, looking pretty stunned. His eyes widen.

"Haruhi…"

"Kyoya! Haruhi! There you are! What are you two doing on the ground!"

Kyoya stiffens at the sound of his sisters' voice. Fuyumi walks over and helps me up.

"Goodness, well have to fix you up! Your dress got a little dirty!"

She grabs my arm and drags me towards the house. I touch my lips before taking a quick peak back at Kyoya, who was still sitting on the cold ground. A look of confusion plastered on his face with a hand, placed on his lips.

K.O - POV

I drop my hand from my lips. _Did I just… dear lord. I just kissed Haruhi…_ I ran a hand through my hair. I look around thanking the lord that no one was around. I got up and made my way into the house. _God. What was I thinking?_ I pause, coming to a realization. _She kissed me back. Oh God. I kissed Haruhi, and she kissed me back!_ I instantly remember the feel of her lips on mine and I feel a flicker of hope. I look towards the stairs, most likely Fuyumi took Haruhi to her room to help her freshen up. I ponder going up to speak with her, but decide to wait for her at the bottom of the stairs. While I wait I wonder just what I should tell her. Finally, I decide to tell her the truth. _She may not love me, but she obviously feels something for me. You don't kiss a friend the way she kissed me._ I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Haruhi making her way down the stairs until she was a couple steps away from me. I look up, once again blown away by her beauty. I step forward and offer her my arm. She shakes her head, staying on the second last step to be eye level with me.

"Kyoya…"

My insides clench and the shimmer of hope I felt earlier fizzles out as fast as it came.

"Kyoya…" She reaches for my hand and I give it to her. "Kyoya, I…" She looks down.

I sigh. "We don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want to." I use my free hand to tilt her head back up to look at me and I see a shimmer of tears in her eyes. My stomach falls. "I just want you to enjoy tonight. I'm sorry if I ruined your night, but I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

She shakes her head, "you ruined nothing." She smiles shyly, "I may have been surprised, but I'm not mad about it." She pulls me closer, resting her forehead against mine. She closes her eyes and I stop breathing. "I had a very enlightening conversation with Fuyumi." She chuckles. "apparently I'm still an amateur when it comes to my own feelings."

"Your own feelings?" I choke out.

She moves her head away from mine. Looking down at our joined hands. "I know I just got out of a relationship, but as I've said before. I was never really in love with Tamaki, more so the idea of him. So, I don't see this being an issue." She looks up to make eye contact with me. "Kyoya, I think I may be falling in love with you."

My body was frozen in shock. My brain stopped functioning. A long moment passed. Then I felt a soft hand touch my cheek. I regained control over my body and looked at the goddess standing before me.

"Why are you crying?"

Instead of answering her, I grab her by the waist spinning her around while laughing. The sounds of her giggles sent my heart soaring.

"Kyoya! Put me down! You haven't given me a response!" she scolded me while laughing.

I slowly set her down on the floor, while hugging her close to my body. With my head in the crook of her neck, I inhale her scent surrounding me. _What did I do to deserve this wonderful woman?_ I lean back to look at her.

"Haruhi, I won't lie to you. I had planned to tell you later, but now is as good a time as ever... I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. Don't ask me when, because in all honesty I don't know. I don't remember a time where I didn't love you." I notice tears starting to form in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry. You just fixed your makeup. Don't want to ruin it again do you?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly. Now I know you probably weren't ready to hear that, so do not feel like you need to rush. I've waited years for you. I have no issues with having to wait a little longer" I smile sadly. Praying to god she wouldn't run away from me and my declaration. "We should probably get going, or they will start dinner without us." I reach for her hand and try to turn to walk towards the dinning hall, when she came to a stop. I turn to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"You just confessed that you love me." She deadpans.

Nervousness shoots through me, "Yes?"

"Then why haven't you kissed me again?" She questions.

I smile. _Don't need to tell me twice._ I turn fully towards her and grab her waist. "Haruhi, I was going to wait till after the party. But someone is being very impatient. I'll kiss you on one condition." I stated.

"Back to The Shadow King I see." She chuckles. "Okay, what's the condition?"

I smile down at her. "Haruhi Fujioka, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She lets out a breathy laugh. "Yes."

"Good." I pull her closer and capture her lips with mine. Loving the feel of the softness of her body and lips. We kiss for another minute before I pull away. "We really do need to go Haruhi, the faster we get this dinner and party over with, is the faster we can work this all out."

She smiles up at me. "Okay." She grabs my hand, practically dragging me towards the dinning hall.

 _By Gods do I ever love this woman._

Authors notes 2.0

I really would like to take some time to thank those who take the time to review, I never thought that this story would be as well liked as it is. You all are the reason I continue to write it. I've been having a hard time lately and one of the things I do when I'm feeling down is to read your reviews and they always cheer me up. So a BIG THANK YOU! I definitely wouldn't have had the courage to continue to write if it wasn't for you. I will stop rambling and being sappy now! Thanks again and please continue to review and share it with your friends.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys and gals! My sincere apologies on this HORRIBLY late update. I had an accident at work, and now I've got a really nice concussion, which has caused me to be unable to even look at my computer for more than 2 minutes without getting a migraine. Starting to acquire one now, so glad I finished writing this before I got it! Anyway, if there are any mistakes, PLEASE let me know. I've got no one to BETA and with this nice concussion things may make sense to me, but may not to others. So please feel free to let me know. Just don't tear a strip off me! xD I'm only human! We all make mistakes! Thanks for all the reviews! My roommate was nice enough to read them to me when I was unable to look at anything apart from my wall for those first couple days.

I hope you all continue to like this story. I'm having a blast writing it. I've now started a little notebook with ideas for more stories! Hopefully one day I'll be able to actually write them all!

Anyway, enough of my rambling! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15

H.F - POV

She grabs my arm and drags me towards the house. I touch my lips before taking a quick peak back at Kyoya, who was still sitting on the cold ground. A look of confusion plastered on his face with a hand, placed on his lips.

"Common Haruhi, we don't have much time."

She tugs me through the front door and up the stairs. _Did I really just kiss Kyoya? Kyoya… the man I've known for years?_ I get shoved into a room, I stumble and turn to look at Fuyumi. She closes the door and leans on it.

"So, Ms, Fujioka. What are your intentions with my brother?"

"huh?" I tilt my head in confusion.

She laughs. "Haruhi, I saw you to kissing."

I blush at the mention of the kiss. "Oh…"

"Yes, Oh is a very good description. So, I ask again. What are your intentions with my brother."

"I… I don't know…" I look away ashamed.

"Oh dear." She walks towards me and drags me to a chair in front of a mirror. "let's try an easier question. Well, hopefully it's easier." She bends down in front of me to be eye level with me. "Haruhi, how do you feel about him?"

"What?!" I instantly stand, causing her to fall backwards onto her butt. "Sorry!" I help her up.

"No worries. But really Haruhi, how do you feel about him? I know you just got out of an unhappy relationship, but my brother is not going to be your rebound." She gave me a pointed look.

"No, No! I would never do that! I… I…" I took a deep breathe and tried again. "Kyoya... Kyoya has been so good these last couple weeks… he's actually been amazing these last couple years." I gave it some more thought. "Actually, he's always been there when I need him. Rain or shine. If I was in trouble or just needed someone to talk to."

"So you're saying that he's been a big part of your life for years. And you're only realising thins now?"

I laughed nervously. "Yes. I guess I am."

"How would you feel if he wasn't a part of your life?"

I instantly felt a pang of fear. "What do you mean?" I questioned her softly.

"I mean, if tomorrow he disappeared off the face of the earth. How would you feel?"

I thought about it, and could only come to one conclusion. "I would be devastated. No ones ever made me feel as safe or happy as Kyoya has. Especially in these last couple weeks. I wouldn't have been able to get back to my regular schedule so fast if it wasn't for him." I look over at her to see her smiling.

"Haruhi," she put her hand on my arm. "do you like him?"

I stopped breathing. _Do I like Kyoya? No. of course not._ Memories began to flash across my mind. Being put in charge of the Host Club. Surprise visits from the Shadow King. Coffee outings. Calling Kyoya before anyone else, to tell him I got accepted into the law program. Letting him know about my scholarship before anyone else. Late night phone calls when I couldn't figure out some homework. Lastly, waking up in his arms the night after my breakup with Tamaki. I blush furiously looking directly into Fuyumi's eyes, I slowly nod my head. "I think… I think I may have liked him for a while…"

She smiles. "Well then. I think that's something you should tell him."

I jump. Suddenly afraid. "Tell him? Why would I do that? It's not like he likes me? He just sees me as a friend."

She chuckles. "Haruhi, sweetheart. Where were you five minutes ago? Because the kiss I saw? That wasn't a kiss from a boy who only sees you as a friend."

I looked at her slightly confused.

"That's all ill say about him, but Hun. Tell him. You could be surprised." She winks.

Taking a deep breath, I nod. "You're right. I can't sit around waiting for someone else to rule my life. I've got to take the lead myself." I turn and look at myself in the mirror. "Guess I need to fix myself up a little." I quickly reapply and touch up my makeup while Fuyumi cleans the dirt mark off the dress.

"Now my little grasshopper, go get your man." She shoves me out the door.

I turn and smile at her. "Thank you." I pull her into a hug. "I can be very dense sometimes. So thank you." I turn and run to the top of the stairs. Once there, I notice Kyoya standing at the bottom. My heart instantly starts to beat faster and my stomach fills with butterflies. _How did I not notice this before?_ I slowly make my way down the stairs, staring at the man who I never realized meant the world to me. _Like, seriously? My heart just skipped a beat!_ He turned and made eye contact. I falter in my steps, but keep going. _Dear lord. He is gorgeous. How have I managed to pretend otherwise?_

He stepped forward, offering me his arm. I shake my head. _Time to do this._ I stay on the step keeping me eye level with him.

"Kyoya…" I hesitate. Not sure how to do about this. "Kyoya…" I reach for his hand. Glad he gave it to me willingly. "Kyoya, I…" I look down taking a deep breath. Not noticing the tears running down my cheeks until too late.

He sighs. "We don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want to." He tilts my head up to look at him, noticing my tears, he frowns. "I just want you to enjoy tonight. I'm sorry if I ruined your night, but I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

I shake my head, "you ruined nothing." I smile shyly, "I may have been surprised, but I'm not mad about it." I pull him closer, resting my forehead against his. Closing my eyes I breathe in his scent. _God, he smells amazing._ "I had a very enlightening conversation with Fuyumi." I chuckle. "Apparently I'm still an amateur when it comes to my own feelings."

"Your own feelings?" He asks.

I move back slightly to look at our hands. _Have they always been this big?_ "I know I just got out of a relationship, but as I've said before. I was never really in love with Tamaki, more so the idea of him. So, I don't see this being an issue." I look up into his dark eyes. _Here goes nothing!_ "Kyoya, I think I may be falling in love with you." I felt him freeze the second the words were out of my mouth. I look away. Trying to control my breathing. _Well… that went well…_ I look at him from the corner of my eye, noticing a tear falling down his face. I touch his cheek to wipe away the tears. "Why are you crying?" I question. Instead of an answer, he grabs me by the waist and spun me while laughing. I started to giggle. "Kyoya! Put me down! You haven't given me a response!" I scolded him while laughing. He sets me down slowly. Not letting me go. With his head in the crook of my neck, I feel him inhale. He leans back to look at me in the eyes.

"Haruhi, I won't lie to you. I had planned to tell you later, but now is as good a time as ever... I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. Don't ask me when, because in all honesty I don't know. I don't remember a time where I didn't love you." He said.

I instantly start to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry. You just fixed your makeup. Don't want to ruin it again do you?"

I shake my head.

"Exactly. Now I know you probably weren't ready to hear that, so do not feel like you need to rush. I've waited years for you. I have no issues with having to wait a little longer," he smiles sadly. "We should probably get going, or they will start dinner without us."

He reaches for me, trying to pull me towards the dinning hall. I come to a stop not to far from the door.

"What's wrong?"

"You just confessed that you love me." I say

"Yes?" he said nervously.

"Then why haven't you kissed me again?" I ask.

He smiles turning towards me grabbing my waist.

"Haruhi, I was going to wait till after the party. But someone is being very impatient. I'll kiss you on one condition."

"Back to The Shadow King I see." I chuckle. "Okay, what's the condition?"

He smiles at me. "Haruhi Fujioka, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I laugh of happiness. "Yes."

"Good."

He pulls me towards him. Planting his lips on mine. _How could I have been missing this? What even is this man? He cannot be human._ He pulls away, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

"We really do need to go Haruhi, the faster we get this dinner and party over with, is the faster we can work this all out."

I smile at him, "Okay." I grab his hand as I turn, dragging him to the dinning hall. _A girl could get used to this._


	17. Chapter 16

Goodness, I think I may be on a roll! Two chapters in under 24 hours? How nice! Anyway, I tried to pump this one out a little fast, because chapter 15 was just chapter 14 but in Haruhi's perspective. Either way, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It took a life of it's own at one point and went in a different direction then was planned xD but oh well, I still got the end result I was looking for! I will be taking a break for rest of day, since I'm starting to acquire a migraine. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a lovely day.

Chapter 16

K.O - POV

As Haruhi drags me into the dinning hall I realise something. _I still haven't told her. Shit._ I come out of my thoughts as my father walks up to us.

"Kyoya my boy. You're late." He gives me a look of disapproval.

"My apologies Mr. Ootori, it was my fault. I was running a little late." She smiles at him, shaking his hand.

"Ah, Haruhi. How wonderful to see you." He glances at me. "I suppose we can't rush beauty, now can we?"

She laughs. "Goodness no!"

"Well, I better make tell the wait staff we are ready." He turns to walk away.

"Mr. Ootori," he turns "Happy birthday." Haruhi pulls out a small box from her purse. "It's not much, but it's practical." She smiles.

"Thank you Haruhi." He tips his head towards me, "Kyoya." He then makes his way to the back of the room, box in hand.

"What did you get him?" I question her

"It's really nothing big, I found this wonderful pen at a store last week. I bought a couple, I find they are best used when signing things." She glances at me. "I have one for you too, if you'd like one. I did give your father the most expensive one though." She smiles, "I didn't think he would want any of the cheap versions I purchased. So he got a metal one instead of plastic."

I laugh. "You're not wrong, he wouldn't enjoy a plastic one." I grab her hand pulling her towards the table. "Come on, supper will be served soon." I pull out a chair for her.

"Why thank you good sir." She giggles at her own joke.

"Madam." I tilt an invisible hat.

"Well isn't this cute."

I turn slowly to make eye contact with my eldest brother.

"Be nice Yuuichi." Fuyumi scolds while walking up to the table.

"I wasn't… Fine." He looks towards Haruhi, "You look lovely this evening Ms. Fujioka."

She looks away shyly. "Thank you," she smiles "You look lovely as well."

Fuyumi laughs. "Yes Yuuichi, you look LOVELY."

Yuuichi blushes and just walks away.

"Ignore him Haruhi, he's just upset his wife couldn't make it." She looks around. "now where is the other trouble maker."

"I hope your not talking about me." Akito walks up to the table. He glances at Haruhi before giving Fuyumi a hug. "You look wonderful sister."

"You're just trying to butter me up… but a compliment is a compliment. So, I'll take it. Thank you."

He turns towards Haruhi, "You also look wonderful this evening Haruhi," he looks at me. "Now what have you done to deserve such a woman?" He asks teasingly.

"I have no clue." I answer truthfully.

He laughs. "Okay then."

Someone clears their throat. "If everyone could please be seated. Dinner shall be served momentarily." The butler goes back to the kitchen as we all sit in our seats.

"Kyoya," Haruhi whispers.

"Yes?"

"How come…" she glances at my brothers who are sitting at the across from us. "How come they were being nice?"

I look at her with questions in my eyes.

"I mean… I don't think I've ever actually heard you all have a conversation that didn't end in yelling." She looks puzzled.

 _Right. She wouldn't have noticed the change. She wasn't around during the fall out._ "There was a situation that basically has forced them to stat on my good side." I notice her questioning gaze. "But that's a conversation for another time." I notice the wait staff start to appear from the kitchen. "Dinner is on the way. We can chat about it later."

Still looking confused she nods her head. "Okay."

Dinner went by smoothly, there were no arguments, and Haruhi got to chat about what she wants to do after becoming a lawyer. Finally, the food was taken away and we were all ushered into the ball room. We stood at the door with the rest of the family welcoming the guests for my father's party.

"Thank you for coming." I thanked the president of a cosmetics company, when I felt Haruhi knock into me. I look down so see Haruhi in the arms of two red headed trouble makers.

"Haruhi! It's been so long," Hikaru started,

"Since we've seen you at one of these events!" Kaoru finished.

She laughed. "Well, I thought it would do me some good to get out of the house." She ruffles their hair. "Now, let me go. We are at an event." She steps out of their arms.

Kaoru smiles. "You sure look stunning."

Hikaru mirrored his brother. "Yes, very lovely. Wherever could you have gotten such a lovely dress?"

"You both know very well where it came from." She scolds them. "Now move along. We have more guests to welcome."

They laugh in unison, "Yes, Haruhi." Hikaru moves along, but Kaoru stays behind looking confused. He leans towards me and whispers. "Does she know?"

I shake my head.

"She's going to find out. It's not something you can hide from her at an event like this." He looks towards Haruhi, who was welcoming the wife of a client.

"I realise that. I'm hoping I can tell her before the toasts begin."

He gives me a look. "Well, good luck with that. You should have told her years ago." He walks away before I can reply.

 _I know that already. I really should have told her the second it happened, but I wanted to surprise her. Then life got in the way._ I was taken out of my thoughts by Haruhi gripping my hand. I look up to see Yuzuru Suoh walk through the door. When there was no sight of Tamaki, Haruhi relaxed. Mr. Suoh made his way down the line until he reached us. He smiled sadly at Haruhi.

"Hello my dear." He kisses the back of her hand. "You look wonderful this evening." He looks towards me with the sad smile. "I hope my presence does not make either of you uncomfortable. I may leave if you would like."

Haruhi squeezed my hand before letting go. "Did you know?"

He looked away from me to make eye contact with Haruhi. He shook his head. "No, if I did, I would have informed you immediately. You are to precious of a girl for me to let that happen."

She nods. "Okay then," she grabs his hands. "I cannot blame you for the actions of your idiot son. He is an adult and should know better."

He smiles sadly at her. "Okay, thank you Haruhi. You are an amazing woman. My son is an idiot." He looks at me. "Be sure to take care of this one, she's got a good head on her shoulders."

I nod. "I'll do my best."

"Gold digger."

I whip my head around to make eye contact with the infamous Shizue Suoh. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She couldn't get her claws into my grandson, so she moves on to the next best thing." She glares at Haruhi. "I'm glad the trash has been taken out. You are just a no-good commoner."

I open my mouth to say something, when I felt I hand on my arm. I look down to see Haruhi holding me.

"Excuse me Madam, but I must say that I'm the one who threw out the trash. It's no wonder he turned out the way he has. With a garbage woman like you hanging around him 24/7."

Shizue opens her mouth to try and retort, but my father steps in before she could say anything.

"Mrs. Suoh, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She looks up at my father with hatred in her eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He waves his hand towards the door.

I look around and notice everyone has stopped talking and were paying attention to our conversation.

"You… you cannot just kick me out." She stutters.

"Actually, as the event is being put on for me. I have every right to ask you to leave. Now do so before you are forcibly removed from the premises." He once again motions towards the door.

"Humpf. Let's go Yuzuru." She turns quickly.

"I've only asked you to leave. Yuzuru is welcome to stay."

She whips around. "My son will not stay and mingle with those who tarnish their blood. Let's go Yuzuru." She continues her walk towards the door.

"No thank you mother."

She stops dead in her tracks. "What?" she sounded angry.

"I'm going to stay and celebrate my old friends birthday." He pats my father on the back. "I will not ruin another friendship because you deem it unacceptable."

"Fine. Have it your way." She storms out of the house.

"My apologies, I should have warned you she was coming." I told Haruhi.

"No, no. It's fine. I should have known she would be here. The Suohs and Ootori's have been in business for years. Why wouldn't she come?"

"I would like to apologize on the behalf of my mother." Yuzuru said looking highly uncomfortable.

"Do not fret my friend. Haruhi is a strong girl." Father looks down at Haruhi and smiles.

"Yes, he is correct. She can't say anything at this point that I haven't heard before, but thank you for the apology." She smiles at him.

"Now that the unpleasantries are done with. Let's get on with the event." Father says walking away with Yuzuru towards the stage at the front of the room.

"Well, that was eventful."

"Yes… Yes. It was. Are you sure you're okay?" I question her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was expecting something like that to happen the next time I saw her. She really needs to get new material."

I laugh, "Yes. She seems to be reusing the same excuses she used on Yuzuru."

"True." She smiles. "I know we just ate, but could we acquire some fancy tuna?"

I smile at her shaking my head. "Of course, that's where your head goes after arguing with that witch."

"What? I must refuel before dealing with the twins again. My tank is empty."

"We literally just ate." I say, while maneuvering us through the crowd towards a table filled with food.

"Can never say no to fancy tuna." She says while smiling.

"You're right." I start packing a plate full of the stuff for her. _I should tell her now._ I look at my watch. _Speeches will be happening soon. I need to tell her before that._ "Haruhi." I hand her the plate.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak to you."

"Oh?" she looks puzzled. "About what?"

"Not right here, lets move to a quieter corner." I move us to couches in the corner of the room. I sit down across from her. I look away. "Haruhi… There's something I've been meaning to tell you." I look at her, noticing her face full of tuna. I stifle a laugh. "Enjoying the tuna?"

"Yes." She swallows. "What is it you need to tell me?" she tilts her head to the side.

 _Here goes nothing._ "Haruhi…"

Only I didn't get to tell her. Because at the same time, Akito walked into the stage making an announcement before the words could leave my mouth.

"Welcome all, to the Birthday Party of the one and only Yoshio Ootori. We would now like the President of the Ootori company to come up and say a few words about our lovely father." There was a pause. "Everyone, please give a hand, for my youngest brother. Kyoya Ootori."

Authors Note:

Sorry for the cliffhanger! My head is starting to really bother me so had to end the chapter here! This way it will also entice me to keep writing when my migraine goes away!

Please let me know of any mistakes. With this concussion I'm more likely to make mistakes without realising it!

Thank you and I Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

K.O - POV

 _Shit. This is not what I wanted._ I glare at the podium, afraid to look over at the girl frozen across from me. I jump at the feel of a hand on my knee. I glance down at the hand and take a deep breath.

"Haruhi, I…" I didn't get to finish before she interrupted me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I raise my head to look at her, only to realize she was crying. "I'm sorry, I..." I move to wipe away a tear only to have her grab my hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" She smiles brightly. "There's probably a very good explanation on why you haven't said anything. Now go, you have a speech to make." She pulls me to my feet and gives me a shove towards the podium.

"You're not mad?

She laughs, "Kyoya, there's no way I could be mad about something you've worked hard for. We'll talk about it later. Now GO!" she shoves me again.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." I make my way to the podium, all the while thinking on what an amazing woman Haruhi Fujioka is.

H.F - POV

"Everyone, please give a hand, for my youngest brother. Kyoya Ootori."

 _What!? Kyoya's the President!? When did this happen? Why didn't he tell me!_ I take a deep breath, _Calm down. He probably wanted to surprise you._ I take a peek at him, to notice his fear stricken face. _Okay, he obviously didn't want me to find out this way._ I put a hand on his knee to try and get his attention.

"Haruhi, I…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cut him off before he could say anything more.

He looks up, and shock fills his face. "I'm sorry, I..." He tries to wipe away my sudden tears, but I grab his hand first.

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" I flash him a smile "There's probably a very good explanation on why you haven't said anything. Now go, you have a speech to make." I pull him to his feet and give him a shove towards the podium.

"You're not mad?

 _Mad? No. Sad he didn't tell me? Yes._ I laugh to try and lighten the mood. "Kyoya, there's no way I could be mad about something you've worked hard for. We'll talk about it later. Now GO!" I give him another shove.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." He finally makes his way over to the podium.

I make my way to the far side of the room, where he could still find me, but far enough from the crowd that I could be left alone with my thoughts. _I wonder when he took over. There's no doubt in my mind that the company wasn't willingly given to him. His brothers wouldn't go down without a fight._ I chuckle. _They don't call him the Shadow King for nothing. I wonder when it happened though._ I stood trying to think of any changes in the last couple of years that could help me pinpoint the exact year he took over. I jump at the sudden feel of an hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Yoshio standing beside me. I exhale deeply.

"He didn't tell you?" Yoshio questioned me

"No, he didn't."

He shook his head. "I hope his not telling you has not changed your view of him."

I look up at him with confusion in my eyes. _Is he… Is he actually showing affection for Kyoya?_ In my surprise I miss the beginning of his sentence but the part I did catch, confirmed my suspicions.

"...but he is a good man, I am proud to have him as a son." He looks down at me, noticing my expression. "Yes, I know I am not a man to show my emotions. So we will have to keep this little talk between us, won't we?" He flashes me a smile.

 _So that's where he gets it._ "I… You're right." I choose to ignore the last comment. "He is a wonderful man. I have no idea how I didn't see it before." I turn to look towards the podium and watch Kyoya command all the attention in the room.

"I'm sure we can find something to blame it on." He chuckles, "I must be going now, but Haruhi." He turns me to face him. "I want to express my gratitude to you. You may not know this, but since he met you, my son has become a different man entirely. He thinks that I'm just some old fool who does not pay attention to his sons or his surroundings. Yet, I know that he started to become the man he is today because of you. He probably will never admit it to himself, but he changed the moment you stepped into that third music room." He glances at the podium, "He went from hostile takeover, to trying to work out the best scenario with everyone. Not to say it wasn't a takeover, because it was. No one had a say, but he tried to make it as painless as possible. There was a year of hostility in the family. Until I finally told his brothers that Kyoya saved us from bankruptcy." He looks back at me. "I have no doubt that all of this is because of a certain female who showed him the true meaning of family and friendship. He has become a man who will fight for those he cares for. Some may see that as a weakness, but he has something to fight for. Which makes him a force to be reckoned with, because he has something he wants to protect." He tilts his head towards the podium, "That would be my cue to leave. Please don't hold this against him." He shakes my hand and turns to leave.

"Yoshio," I call.

He turns and raises an eyebrow.

"I would never hold the success of those I love against them, especially when they worked so hard to achieve said success,"

A flash of surprise crosses his face at the word love.

"Now, I cannot take all the credit for his change. I think Kyoya himself deserves the credit."

He laughs, "Such an interesting girl you are Haruhi Fujioka. I cannot wait to see what you do in the future. Enjoy the party." He walks up to the now empty podium to address his guests.

I look around, in search of Kyoya. Who disappeared from the podium during my interesting conversation with his father. I spot him talking to his brothers on the other side of the room. As I make my way over he takes notice of me and stops mid sentence.

"We'll talk about this later." He glares at Akito.

His brother roles his eyes and whispers under his breath "Not my fault you didn't tell her."

Before he could say anything, Yuuichi smacks the back of his head and smiles at me. "I hope that tonight will not change your view of our lovely ruler." His eyes dance with mirth as Kyoya glares at him.

I laugh and shrug. "He's done worse than keep this huge secret from me." From the corner of my eye I notice Kyoya flinch. "That's not to say I'm not proud of him, I can only imagine the hardships he had to go through to get where he is today." I smile I all three brothers. "Now, I'm going to have to steal my date. We have a lot to discuss." I grab Kyoya's hand and pull him away before they could say anything.

"You're actually upset about this aren't you?" He asks as we make our way back to our quiet corner of the party.

I sigh, "can we go somewhere more private for this conversation?"

He looks around, "I've already given my speech, so I should be okay to disappear for a while." He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me to a back door. "Upside of being the president. I now have access to the multiple offices and secret rooms all over the mansion now." He opens the door to a small set of stairs.

"Where does this go?" I question.

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

After a minute of climbing we finally come across another door. He opens it to a small office filled with couches and chairs. I look at him quizzically.

"This is my office, there are a couple secret and not so secret entrances to it, so I can quickly access it in an emergency." He points to a door hidden behind a curtain. "That door leads to my bedroom," He points to another, "That one is the main hall."

I laugh, stopping him before he can go on. "I get it, lots of doors."

He looks away with a sad smile, "Yes, well. I thought you might want to know your best means of escape after this conversation."

"Kyoya, I'm not going anywhere." I grab his hand and drag him to a couch. "Now," I look directly into his eyes, "Tell me Kyoya, when did you take over the Ootori empire?"

Authors Notes:

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the love and support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Have a wonderful day/night


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

K.O- POV

"Tell me Kyoya, when did you take over the Ootori empire?"

Sighing I run my hands through my hair. "Well… I think it will be around 3 years now? Almost 4?" I glance at her, hoping she doesn't notice my attempt to not give her a specific date.

She frowns. "3 to 4 years? Kyoya, I know you. You probably have this date marked in your calendar! How long?"

 _Well, here goes nothing._ "It will be 4 years on June 24th." I sit and watch her stare and her hands in confusion.

"The 24th? but that was…" She looks looks up at me sharply. "That's the day he proposed."

I smile sadly. "Yes. It is."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about that day?" She asked

"Yes."

***FLASHBACK***

Walking into the cafe I find a table in the back with not too many patrons around. _I can't believe it's finally happened. I'm finally the president!_ I smile to myself. _Haruhi is going to be so happy for me. I've been working towards this goal for years. I just never thought it would happen so soon! Not even my brothers could have stopped this._ A waitress comes and takes my order. As she leaves I pull out my laptop to go over more of the financials of the company and send out some emails. I glance towards the door as the bell chimes, and my heart stops. _God she's beautiful._ _If only… Stop it. She's your best friends girlfriend._ Sighing I continue to admire the angel walking towards me. Her cheeks were flushed a cute shade of pink. _Probably from running here._ Her hair in a wind blown mess, and dress all crumpled. _Also probably from running here. Still. She is a vision._ I stand to pull out her chair, but before she goes for the chair she launches herself into my arms.

"umf"

"Kyoya-Senpai!"

I smile down at her. "Haruhi, I told you. You can drop the senpai. I'm not in school anymore, plus you've just recently graduated yourself."

Her smile broadens. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

I tilt my head slightly in confusion. _Does she already know? I mean, everyone else in the host club already knows. Probably. If they actually read their emails._ "Oh? May I know why?" I put away my laptop as she sits in her chair.

"Yes! But first, what did you want to talk about?" She smiles even more.

 _Can her smile be any more stunning than it is now?_ "Well, you seem pretty excited." I gesture to her bouncing in her chair. "So you go first…" I finally notice the glint on her left hand. I freeze.

"Tamaki proposed!" She squeals excitedly, showing me her left hand.

I sit frozen, unable to move. As I feel my heart break into a million pieces. _Oh god no..._ I quickly throw on a mask of happiness to hide my turmoil. I should have known better, because her smile drops.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" She reaches out for my hand.

I flinch away. "Yes, sorry. I've had a migraine all day and you being so excited jarred it a little. No worries, I can just take some medication."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I wouldn't have been so loud if i knew your head was hurting." She glances down at her hand and smiles again.

I feel tears start to well up in my eyes and quickly cough to wipe them away without suspicion. "Congratulations are in order I guess. When did he pop the big question?"

She smiles, "Before I left to come here actually. He spontaneously asked if I wanted to do something before I came out for coffee with you. We went out to eat, I was getting a little angry because he was looking at his phone practically the entire time. I went to the washroom and when I came back, there was flowers almost everywhere and he was on one knee. It was so romantic." She wipes a tear from her eye. "Now, enough about me! What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She looks up with curiosity in her eyes.

"Nothing of importance." I quickly say, looking at my watch. "Sadly I will have to go. I wasn't expecting to be out this long and my father awaits."

"Oh. Okay, sorry I took so long getting here." She stands and walks with me towards the door.

"No problem, I shouldn't have left so early anyway."

She reaches out for a hug, and I let her. How was she to know that my insides were slowly rotting away from the pain and my heart was being torn to pieces.

"I'll see you tomorrow? We are having a party for the new hosts."

"Sure." _I doubt it._ I turn to go through the door, but turn around. "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" She tilts her head.

"Congratulations. Really. If you're happy that's all we can ask for."

The smile that lights up her face is blinding. "Thank you Kyoya, you have no idea how much this means to me."

I smile and walk out the door. _Oh god. This is not happening._ I barely make it to the back of the limo before the tears start to flow.

I jump to the sound of a thump at my feet. I look up to notice the window between the driver and the back rolled down.

"Would you like me to drive around the block again sir?" Tachibana asks.

I glance at my feet and notice the box of kleenex. I nod and feel the limo drive off.

"She will never know of the opportunity that she has missed." Tachibana comments.

Sighing I reply. "As long as she's happy I cannot complain."

"The things we do for those we love can sometimes be a great cost to ourselves."

"No shit." I sigh, "you can take us home now. I just need a drink."

"Yes sir."

***END FLASHBACK***

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I smile sadly, "Well, I was a little heart broken at the time."

Her eyes widen and she grabs my hand. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "No, nothing to be sorry about." I smile at her. "I still ended up with the girl, so what happened in the past can stay there."

"Okay. I'm still sorry for hurting you. If I would have known, I wouldn't have been so all up in your face about it."

"It's fine, I spent a good couple days drunk to wallow in the pain before I had someone kick my ass back into gear." I laugh at the memory.

"Really? Who?"

"Mori... He's known for a long time how I've felt about you. After day 2 of sad phone calls, he had enough. He showed up at my apartment and told me that the Ootori president wasn't someone who had the time to cry like a child. I tried to hit him in anger, and I was on the floor before I knew what hit me. My head cleared up pretty fast after that."

"He hit you?"

I shrugged. "No, just pinned me. Either way it worked. I came to my senses and immersed myself in work until I could finally think straight. Then I received the engagement party invitation and things were a little hard again, but I had Mori and Honey to help me through it. So it wasn't that bad."

"God. I wish I would have noticed this all so much sooner. We wouldn't have had so much heartbreak."

"Hey," I lift her chin to look up at me. "I wouldn't have changed a thing. Sure it hurt at the time, but I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life right now. Especially since you know about me being the president now."

She smiles mischievously, "Speaking of, got anymore secrets you've been hiding from me?"

"Nope. I'm not so dumb a man to try and keep something from you… I did have every intention to tell you. You do know that right?"

"Yes Kyoya. I know you didn't plan on keeping it from me. I completely understand." She paused. "Kyoya.?"

"Yes?"

"Did Tamaki know about your feelings for me?"

"Yeah. He confronted me about it around the time he decided he was the only one good enough for you. I played it off, and pretended I had no idea what he was talking about though. Why?"

Her eyebrows crinkled together in thought. "When did you send the email about the takeover? Was it just before our meeting at the cafe, or earlier?"

 _I wonder what she's thinking._ "It was sent around 10 am I do believe. Why?"

She looks up at me, and I notice the anger in her eyes. "I think Tamaki only proposed in spite of you"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

H.F - POV

"I think Tamaki only proposed in spite of you"

"What?" Kyoya asks confused.

"Think about it. He knew how you felt about me. He always felt inferior compared to you. Most of our arguments involved either the host club or you specifically back then." I take a deep breath. "I remember overhearing a conversation once between him and his grandmother. One that I know I was not supposed to hear. I can't remember the main details, just bits and pieces. But she was pretty angry that he proposed. I guess they had had a plan or an agreement of some sort."I look up at him. "I know now that I wasn't to be a part of those plans. At the time I just thought she was mad about how soon it happened, but really… I think she was mad that he had backed out of their deal and that he asked me to marry him instead… I remember walking away then hearing him say your name as I walked around the corner..." Sighing I unclip my bangs. "I should have listened longer, but at the time I was upset that his grandmother couldn't be happy for us."

"I still don't understand why he would do something like that? I mean, I know he loved you. It just doesn't make any sense." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Kyoya, I don't think that boy really knows what the meaning of love is. I think he thought he was in love with me, but really he saw me a possession. You don't treat those you love the way he treated me." Slowly I think of how to word my next sentence. "I mean, who brings there fiance to a party and expects her to stand quietly in a corner and not speak to anyone? How could a man that loves a woman, not be proud that she was way ahead of her schedule towards her life goal? No man should make his woman feel awful because she's working hard to make something of herself!" My voice raised slightly near the end of my sentence.

"You're not wrong. No man should make a woman feel inferior. They are partners that should be working together or he should be at least helping and encouraging her on her journey to her dreams."

I smile. "You sure do have a way with words."

He smiles back. "Yes, well. My sister would be proud to say she drilled all those thoughts in my head from a young age."

Laughing I get off my chair and make my way over to sit on his lap. "Now, Kyoya. There isn't any more secrets you are keeping from me?"

The smile falls from his face.

Sighing, I slide off his lap and onto the couch beside him. "What is it?"

"I'm really not sure If you will like this one as much as me being president." He looks away, but not before I see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, we can talk it out. Or that it doesn't even matter." I grab his hand and force him to look at me. "Tell me."

He looks from my face to our hands and back again. "Haruhi…" He looks away.

I tug on his hand till he looks at me again. "Go on."

"Haruhi… I..." He sighs under his breath. "Okay, here goes nothing." He squeezes my hand. "Now, Haruhi, I never meant for you to find this out. But I know that if one day you were to find out, you would not be very pleased with me. So I will come forth and tell you myself before someone else can… A year ago.. A year ago, I found out that one of the major sponsors for your scholarship into Law School dropped their funding…"

I keep my face blank and motion for him to continue.

"I… Before you were contacted. I donated a large sum, so that you could keep your scholarship and continue into law school."

I cut him off before he could continue. "I know" I watch the shock spread across his face.

"What?"

"I know what you did. I also know who dropped their sponsorship." I smile. "I think you may have forgot what I'm studying." I laugh at his face. "You wrote and signed a congratulatory letter Kyoya. It may have only been your initials, but I know your handwriting."

"Oh." He loosened his tie. "That's not all thought."

I raise an eyebrow. "What else is there?"

"I may have given a too big of a sum to the scholarship board for you. The scholarship is enough to pay for the next two years. In full."

I slide a little further from him. "What? No, I can't except that. That's too much money."

"I knew you would say that. It's why I was never planning on telling you. I had the board split the money within the 3 years of law school then have you receive a different scholarship each year." He looks down at his hands. "I just wanted you to have a stress free environment to study in. I never meant to go behind your back and do this for you. I had only planned on giving you the money that you earned during your run with the host club after your debt was paid off, but when I found out Shizue pulled only your scholarship. I had to do something."

 _Wait. Money from the host club?_ "Kyoya? What are you talking about?"

"I thought you said you knew that Tamaki's grandmother removed herself from donating towards your scholarship?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about me making money at the host club. I know that my debt had been paid off. I wasn't aware that I had actually made money."

He froze like a deer in headlights.

K.O -POV

 _Well, isn't this a night of revealing secrets._ I grab her hand and pull her closer to me. "Yes, by the end of your second year you had repaid your debt. I had originally put it in a bank account I set up for you and was letting it build interest, but when you started your bachelors degree I was planning on giving it to you. Then you managed to win all your scholarships, so instead I used the money to invest. I was planning on giving you access to the as a present for your 25th birthday. I can change that now if you would like?" I sit back and wait to see her reaction.

"You were planning on giving it to me as a present?"

"Yes. Most of it is your hard earned money and I should have given it to you like I did with the rest of the host club. I was just afraid that you would leave us if you knew that your debt had been paid."

She smiles. "I have no idea why all you boys thought I would leave you if I paid off my debt. I loved all of you. I would never have left."

"I didn't want to take that chance."

Laughing she pulls herself into my lap.

"Well, I guess I can't complain that you've invested my money. Knowing you I probably will have my own fortune by the time my 25th birthday roles around."

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm upset, yes. But not mad. I can't believe you didn't tell me my debt was paid off!" She swats at my arm. "Honestly though. We will have to sit and talk out the scholarship money though. I don't think I can accept such a sum."

I nod my head. "I understand. I never should have thought that you wouldn't find out it was me. You're studying to be a lawyer. It's your job to put two and two together." I rub my hand down her back. "So we are okay?"

She smiles as bright as the sun. "More than okay."

I smile as her lips connect with mine.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

GRADUATION DAY

H.F - POV

"Haruhi Fujioka"

I make my way across the stage to the sound of my friends yelling their praise at the top of their lungs. I smile quickly at the crowd before taking my diploma and taking a quick picture with the Dean. I make my way down the other side of the stage tripping on the last step. My favourite professor caught me before I could fall on my face.

"Congratulations Mrs. Fujioka. It was a pleasure to have you as a student. I wish all your opponents good luck in the courtroom." He flashes me a smile and walks away before I can reply.

I make my way back to my seat as the next graduate starts to make their way down the stairs. The entire ceremony is finished before it even registers that I've just achieved my life goal.

 _Wow mom. I've done it._ My grip tightens on my diploma. _If only you were here to see me now._ I snap out of my thoughts when arms make there way around my waist and a forehead rests on my shoulder.

"Congratulations."

I smile. "Congratulations, to you too." I spin to look up at Kyoya in his gown and my smile grows. "To bad we can't keep these gowns. I would enjoy taking it off you."

Heat flashes in his eyes. "I could probably arrange that."

I laugh, "I was only kidding Kyoya."

"Too bad."

We are interrupted with the clearing of a throat. I turn to see my father and his husband with wide smiles on their faces.

"Dad! Honey! You guys made it!" I launch myself at them, pulling them both into a hug.

"Wouldn't miss my stepdaughter's graduation for the world." Honey teased.

Pulling away I make a face. "Really? What happened to our agreement?"

His smile widens. "I just wanted to see what type of reaction I'd get."

"Stop it." Dad ruffles his hair. "I don't want any fights on my daughter's graduation day."

Honey blushes and kisses my dad's cheek. "Sorry, I promise to be good."

The smile he gives Honey could light up an entire planet.

"Okay you two. Enough flirting."

I turn to see Ria and Mori walking towards us. "Where's Kida?"

"Twins." Mori supplied.

"Ah, you sure that's a good idea?" I question.

"Takashi has made it very clear that they are to keep their corruption to themselves." She smiles. "That girl is going to be a heartbreaker. She had them fawning over her within two minutes of meeting them."

I laugh. "Not surprised. She has Kyoya wrapped around her finger."

"She does not."

I give him a look.

"Mmm. Maybe a little." He smiles.

"Conadulations!" They all turn to see Kida running towards them.

"Where are the twins?" Ria looks around angrily.

Kida giggles. "I run!" She looks up at Mori. "Up! Papa, up!"

Mori picks up his daughter with a smile on his face and kisses her cheek. She giggles louder.

"Are you all still joining us for supper?" Kyoya asks the group, ignoring Ria ranting about how she was going to castrate the twins for letting her daughter run around alone.

"We wouldn't miss it" Honey says grabbing dads hand.

"Mmm." Mori nods.

"Food!" Kida claps her hands together enthusiastically.

I laugh, "Yes Kida, food." Looking around I spot Kyoya's father approaching us.

"Congratulations in graduating." He extends his hand for a handshake.

I pretend to extend my hand, but at the last second I wrap my arms around him giving him a hug. "Thank you." I step back and smile at the frazzled man.

He coughs and straightens his tie. "Well, I… Yes. I will see you tonight." He turns and makes a b line for the exit.

Kyoya laughs. "I don't think I've seen him run away from anything so fast in my life."

"I told him I would get him back for the commoner comment he made last week."

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't call that payback. All you did was embarrass him."

"That's still effective in deterring him from doing it again."

"What commoner comment?" Dad asks.

"Was nothing bad. He just said he was surprised a commoner could be graduating at the top of her class when there was many high society class members graduating with me. I know he wasn't trying to be rude, but he still needed to be reprimanded." I smile to try and deter my father's anger.

"Ah. I would have done a lot more to him, but that's why you are the lawyer and I am not." He smiles. "Now, you go get ready for supper. We will all be there for 6."

Smiling we said our goodbyes to our friends and make our way back to our home. The drive was filled with a peaceful silence. Once we started to pull into the driveway I couldn't help but think about the day that Kyoya had asked me to move in with him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where are we going?" I ask as we take the wrong turn in the opposite direction of my apartment.

"I thought you didn't want to go home yet?" He glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well. Yeah, but I'd still like to know where we are going."

"Just going to drive around for a bit." He reaches over and grabs my hand.

After driving around for 10 minutes Kyoya starts to pull into a driveway.

"Where are we?"

He flashes me a smile, but says nothing. Parking the car, he takes off his seatbelt.

"Kyoya?"

"Common." He gets out of the car and walks around to open my door.

I open it before he can. "Really Kyoya. Where are we?"

Grabbing my hand he pulls me towards the front door, "This," he waves a hand to motion to the house. "Is my new home." He unlocks the door and pulls me inside.

Looking around I gasp. "Wow, it's beautiful." I walk around, loving the open concept of the place. "It's a little small for your taste though, isn't it?" I question him. Knowing he loves his mansion.

"Well. I know how much you hate big houses." He runs a hand through his hair. "and I was hoping…" He takes a deep breath and grabs my hand pulling me towards him. He slowly pulls something out of his pocket and places it in my hand. "Haruhi. Would you move in with me?"

I look down to see a key in my hand. _Wow. Is he really asking me to move in with him?_ "Are… are… are you sure?"

He looks puzzled. "Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

"We've only been dating a year."

He laughs. "True, but I've loved you for years. I just want to start our life together."

I blush, thinking about living with him. _I wouldn't have to sneak out anymore. Well, really it's not sneaking out. I'm a grown woman. I just hate disturbing Ria._

He looks down at me. "What are you thinking?"

Laughing I pull him down for a kiss. "How glad I am that I won't have to sneak out or into the apartment anymore."

His face lights up. "So you'll move in with me?"

"Yes." I smile at his expression. "When would you like me to move in?"

"Right now?"

I laugh. "I think I need a little more notice, I still need to pack."

"I can have your stuff here by 8am tomorrow morning."

"As much as I'd love that. I still have to tell Ria and plan on when we can both leave our apartment."

Smiling, he wraps his arms around me. "That's simple. Her and Mori have already bought a place. They didn't want to move until I had asked you to move in with me."

"What? Why haven't they said anything?"

"Well, I think they were happy to use you. You've been a big help with Kida."

"Well, she's my goddaughter, of course I'm going to help them."

"True, but either way. They also didn't want you to feel like you had to move in with me or like they were abandoning you." He pulls me in tighter. "I also didn't want you to say yes just because you needed somewhere to stay."

"So really, you're saying they didn't tell me because you asked them not to? Because you didn't want me to say yes because they were leaving my place?"

He sighs. "I guess yeah."

Smiling I look up at him. "I still would have said yes because I wanted to, not because I had to."

He runs a hand through my hair. "Thank you. So when will you move in?"

I pull out of his arms, "Right now." I say as I turn running away, trying to find our bedroom. _I like the sound of that. OUR bedroom._ Smiling to myself I run all the way down the hall.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyoya pulls into the driveway and parks the car, he turns to me grabbing my hand.

"I'm so proud of you."

I smile, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you. I'm also proud of you. Not many people can say they graduated from a top notch University while running a multimillion dollar company."

He blushes. "It's not that impressive."

"Don't let anyone tell you it's not." I stare into his eyes until he looks away.

"Okay…" he looks back at me. "Let's go get ready for our guests."

He gets out of the car and opens my door. Linking his arm with mine we walk up to our home.

3 hours later we are surrounded by our family and friends celebrating all our accomplishments.

"I still can't believe you graduated top of your class. I always knew my angel was smart, but that's amazing."

I smile and turn to look at my father. "It is crazy isn't it?"

He returns my smile. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"She is. Probably not as much as you though." I pull him into a hug. "I love you dad."

"I love you to sweetpea." He pulls away wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You better stop crying, or you'll make me cry." I give his arm a light slap.

He laughs. "Yes, I wouldn't want my husband to come over here demanding what's wrong."

I laugh with him.

"Excuse me," I look to the front of the room where Kyoya stands trying to get everyone's attention. The room quiet's. "Now, we are all here to celebrate Haruhi finally achieving her goal of becoming a lawyer,"

"And your graduation." I pipe in.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, and my graduation." He gives me a look reprimanding me for my interruption. "As I was saying, I just wanted to thank you all for being here for such a joyous occasion." He starts to maneuver his way around our guests making his way over to me. "Now, no one could be prouder of this astonishing woman who for some reason has decided to put up with me."

"Except for me." Dad whispers under his breath, not loud enough for Kyoya to hear him so he doesn't get glared at.

He finally makes his way to me. Standing in front of me he smiles. "Haruhi Fujioka, you are an amazing woman. Finishing not only top of your class, but top of the entirety of our universities graduates. Which is a very hard thing to do, considering I was there." A sparkle enters his eyes and the room laughs.

Smacking his arm I try to speak, but he puts a finger over my mouth.

"Haruhi, you are so smart, beautiful and kind. I cannot begin to say how much you mean to me. I have no idea what I have done in a past life to deserve such a treasure as you. I love you with every fiber of my being." He moves to kneel down at my feet.

 _OH. MY. GOD._

"Haruhi Fujioka, my best friend, my light, my rock when I'm down, my strength when I'm weak. The absolute best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life."

A tear slowly runs down my cheek.

"I don't want to spend another minute on this earth without you, will you take pity on this undeserving man, and be my wife?"

"Yes." I choke out before I launch myself into his arms and our friends erupted into cheers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

K.O -POV

Silently pacing the back hallway of the church, I come to an abrupt stop when a hand slaps me on the back.

"Calm down."

I turn to see Ranka smiling at me. "Shouldn't you be with your daughter?" I question.

"Yes, but she sent me to check on you." He smiles.

"Ah. She would do that wouldn't she?" I laugh under my breath.

His smile slowly fades away and a stern look takes its place, "Kyoya Ootori. I was sent by my daughter to check on you, but really I came with my own purpose." He takes a deep breath and shoots me a glare. "You may own your own company, or police regiment. But no one. NO ONE. Will be able to find your body if you hurt my daughter."

"I understand." _No need to tell him his husband gave me the same speech an hour ago._ "I will love and care for your daughter until my last breath." We shake hands.

"Good." His smile returns, "I'm going to return to my daughter now. She will probably need help getting into her dress!" He runs off before I could say anything.

I pace the hallway a couple more times before I once again am interrupted.

"Kyoya."

I look up to see Mori walking towards me.

"Time to greet the guests."

"Right." I run my hand through my hair. "Thanks for not giving me another speech."

He raises an eyebrow. "Do I need to?"

"God no. I love Haruhi with everything I have. I'll do whatever that's in my power to keep her happy."

"Good." He nods and we walk to the front of the church where we greeted the guests with the rest of my groomsmen party.

Finally the time comes and I make my way to the altar to wait for Haruhi.

H.F - POV

 _This is really happening_. I grip my hands together to stop them from shaking. I close my eyes trying to catch my breath when a hand lands on my shoulder.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?"

I turn to see my dad smiling down at me. "No, just a little nervous. What if he gets cold feet?"

"The day Kyoya Ootori runs from something, is the day the world will end. He will be there, don't worry about it."

I sigh. "Can you go check on him? I know it's stupid of me to worry, but I know him. He probably won't tell anyone, but he is probably currently freaking out inside."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's Kyoya, he's always freaking out inside about something."

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute to help you into your dress." He kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

"Haruhi."

I turn and smile, "Yes Kida?"

"You look beautiful." She says and giggles.

"Thank you, so do you!"

"Kida! What did I say about running off like that!"

"Not to do it!" She states matter of factly.

"What am I going to do with you" She sighs shaking her head. "How are you? You ready to put on your dress?"

"Yes, dad will be back in a bit to help. Since your here now though, you can help." We get me into my Hitachiin original dress and I spin to see myself in the mirror.

"Wow." a chorus of voices say.

I turn to see the entire wedding party, (apart from Kyoya) standing at the door.

"You look stunning Haruhi." Honey comments while kissing the top of her head. "Kyoya is a lucky man."

A chorus of agreements ring through the group.

"My brother sure caught himself a good one!" Fuyumi smiles. "I cannot wait to see his face when he sees you! He's going to cry like a baby!"

"You willing to take a bet on that?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes. Yes I am!" Fuyumi shoots back. "Look at her! She's gorgeous! Why wouldn't he cry!"

"He may be your brother, but you obviously don't know the Shadow King very well!" Hikaru explains. "I don't even think that man CAN show emotion in public, or at all for that matter."

"Hey!" I growl out. "Stop talking about Kyoya like that, and none of you are taking bets on my wedding day." I give each of them a stern look.

"Fine." they all say at once, but the second I turn around to talk to Ria they all start to whisper.

"They are hopeless." She says.

"Yup." Laughing I shake my head.

"You ready for this?" She questions.

"I've never been more ready in my life." I smile.

"Not even for your bar exam?"

"Especially not for my bar exam!" We both giggle.

"Really though, Haruhi. You look absolutely gorgeous, I'll be surprised if Kyoya doesn't have a heart attack on how beautiful you look. He's one lucky man."

"No, I'm the lucky lady. I never thought I'd be able to marry my best friend. This is more than I ever could have asked for."

"Your mother would be so proud of you."

I turn to see my father standing behind me watching me with tear filled eyes. "She would, wouldn't she?"

"Yes." He walks up and grabs my hand. "It's time."

I feel my cheeks flush at the excitement at the thought of the beginning of a new chapter in my life. "Okay."

K.O - POV

Kyoya had no idea what choices he had made in his life that brought him to this moment, but he couldn't help but thank any and all the gods in the universe for giving him a chance with the angel known as Haruhi Fujioka, soon to be Ootori. He stood at the altar watching as their friends and family walk down the aisle towards him.

First, Mori and Ria, then Honey and Fuyumi, then the twins. They had decided that each of them would have a twin on their wedding party and just have a big bachelor/bachelorette party together since they both had the same small group of friends. After the groups had parted to their side of the altar, the ring bearer, Mamoru (Fuyumi's youngest) walked down the aisle slowly followed by Kida, who was throwing flower petals left and right. Then the Pianist began to softly play the music Haruhi had chosen, they had talked about it for a long time. Eventually Haruhi had chosen A Thousand Years by Christina Perri Featuring Steve Kazee.

 _I thought we were just using a pre-recorded version? Maybe the CD was skipping._

Right before the vocals were set to begin, Ria asked everyone to rise, everyone rose to their feet and the back door to the church opened, as Ria began to sing I quickly take a peek to my right and wonder when Ria had acquired the mic in her hand. _Either way, it was a nice surprise. Haruhi loved listening to Ria sing whenever it was possible_. I flash her a smile and focus all my attention at the goddess walking towards me. The world seems to disappear around us as she moves closer, I have to remind myself to breathe. She is halfway to me when I register that another voice has begun to sing, I notice Haruhi nodding to my left and I look over to see Mori with a mic harmonizing with his wife. _Well now. That's surprising._ I filed the fact that Mori can sing in the *Mysteries of Morinozuka* file, and focused all my attention back at the woman in front of me. At one point it felt like the world had stopped and she wasn't moving, but that was just my impatience flaring, I had to stop myself from running towards her and kissing her senseless.

Finally, she was within reaching distance and her father kissed her cheek and gave me her hand. I didn't notice I was crying until she reached up and wiped a tear from my eye, her own eyes filled with laughter and tears.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey," I smiled at her. "You ready?"

"Yes!" she giggled.

The service flew by, and finally it was time for our vows.

"Haruhi, I don't even know where to start." I laugh. "I was a goner from the moment you walked into that very expensive vase. I didn't understand at first what was happening, but now I see that I was slowly falling in love with you. I may have done some stupid things, like pretend to add more money to your debt so you wouldn't leave the host club," She wacks my arm playfully. "But I would not go back and change any of those decisions, because in the end they have brought me the greatest joy in life. I would not be the man I am today if it was not for your love and friendship. You have been my confidant for years and my best friend. You are everything to me, you are the air I breathe, the sun I bask in, you are the light in my darkest moments, and I swear I will cherish you for the rest of my life. I want to be the confidant, the best friend, the MAN you deserve. I will work hard everyday for the rest of my life to make you the happiest woman in the universe, and we both know that will be a challenge considering how stubborn I am." Everyone lets out a laugh. "I promise to love you through the great times, the rough times, and the times where I'm just an ass and don't want to cooperate. I promise to strive everyday to be someone you can be proud of." I wipe a tear off her cheek. "Lastly. I promise, to just love you. Because without you, my life is a dull void that I never want to go back to."

She smiles up at me brightly, despite the tears in her eyes. "Goodness, I always say I'd hate to be the guy saying a speech after Kyoya. That still applies here!" The church bursts into laughter. "Really thought. Kyoya, you have been my rock for the longest time. I never noticed how much you actually meant to me until recently. I cannot say in good faith that I've loved you from the moment I saw you, because you were a right pain in my ass."

A howl of laughter caused me to look over my shoulder to make eye contact with her father. He smiled and I turned my head back to Haruhi.

"It may have taken me years, but over time I did come to love you and your annoying ways. You've helped me through so much since we've met. I have no idea where I would be without you in my life. I cannot begin to thank you for the wonderful and amazing things you have done for me over the years. Like never letting my debt go," she laughs. "I never would have left the host club, but I'm glad that you gave me another reason to stay. Kyoya Ootori. I do not have the words to describe what you mean to me, all I can think of is that you are my guardian angel. You are there when I fall to help me back up, you let me make mistakes and help me find ways to solve them, you are the guiding voice in my life making sure I do not stray onto the wrong path. I love you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives nagging you to get out of bed, or to do your own laundry." she grips my hand a little tighter. "I promise to take care of you on nights where you think staying up till 4am working is normal. I promise to cherish every moment we spend together, I vow to forever be grateful that you are the man who chooses to love me with all of his being. You are everything I ever could have wanted, and I'm so honored to have you for the rest of time."

We exchanged our rings (simple gold bands with each others birthday engraved on the inside) and finally it was time for the moment I was waiting for.

"You may kiss the bride."

Before I could so much as move, Haruhi flung herself into my arms, kissing me senseless. The crowd erupted into cheers. Finally she peeled herself from me and looked up at me with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"I love you."

I smile back. "I love you too." I kiss her again as we are announced to our friends.

"I present to you, for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya Ootori!"

We slowly make our way out of the church, onto our next adventure.

No ones- POV

During the ceremony, no one had noticed when the blond man wiped the tears from his eyes, as he walked out the back door. Silently slipping away before anyone noticed him.

THE END

I have posted on my tumblr pictures on how I envisioned Haruhi and her bridesmaids dresses. I've also posted the playlist I listened to the entire time writing this fic!

Ive used the hashtag secret prince, or you can just search my username which is the same as my account name!

Oh my goodness, it's been a long road!I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this fanfic and to those who have also taken the time to review. I would not have found the energy/inspiration/drive to finish this story if it wasn't for all of you. I do plan on sometime in the future having a couple of one shots based on things not covered in this story. So please keep an eye out for that! I may write a sequel at some point, but I currently am reading the Mercy Thompson series and the Alpha and Omega series, and I'm falling in love with those characters and just want to give them some love! Once again, a BIG thank you to everyone for reading this. It means the world to me that others have enjoyed my fic.

Have a wonderful day/night

Natasha!

EDIT: The first one shot has started! Love's Not a Gender! Ranka and Honey's wedding!


End file.
